


Etro’s Compassion

by GreyLiliy



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Humor, Crossdressing, M/M, Sexual Content, Slow Burn, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:07:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 25,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23920555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyLiliy/pseuds/GreyLiliy
Summary: After his adventure ended, Cloud, with his family and friends manage to bring a little joy back into their lives. One particular night of fun involved revisiting the Honeybee Inn and rigged bets. Laughter and love filled the air until a deadly accident takes more from Cloud than he can bear.However, a compassionate intervention gives Cloud a chance to save the ones he’s lost—though he never pictured he’d be doing it all while wearing a dress.
Relationships: Cloud Strife & Vincent Valentine, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Sephiroth/Cloud Strife, Zack Fair & Cloud Strife
Comments: 162
Kudos: 746





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> “Cloud travels to the past” has been one of my favorite Tropes/Story types in the FF7 genre since I started reading FF7 fics (which admittedly, hasn’t been for a long while - I did most of my reading years and years ago). But I never wrote my own, even though I continually wrote fanfic in my head for the fics I was reading (especially the unfinished ones).
> 
> I just…didn’t have a strong enough story I wanted to write for it. Thanks to the FF7 Remake game, I’ve been thinking about it again and renewed my fandom interested. I mentioned my Time Travel Plot plight to a friend and they gave me the BEST PREMISE EVER:
> 
> “Cloud goes to the past, but it happens when he's in the dress”
> 
> I had to write the fic after that. I had to. So you can all thank BeeCat (Turpentine_Monster) for making this fic possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As we get started, let it be known that I’m taking liberties with the canon because “I Can” and that’s about it (Plus, I have no idea what will happen to some of the new FF7 Remake characters until the second game came out - so Canon Divergence is always my best friend. Lol.) But I did look through the Final Fantasy Wiki for Canon Time Travel means and picked one I liked to use—even if I have no experience with the game I took it from. Whatever. It works and I think it’s neat.
> 
> With that, between the overall story notes and these notes, they are already too long: Thank you for reading and enjoy!

If Denzel hadn’t asked, Cloud would have said “No.”

“You should come by here more often,” Andrea said, applying the last touch of sealer to Cloud’s lipstick. He spot-checked his own lip gloss before putting it on the vanity counter. “The girls miss you and so does the stage. Your beauty remains through it all.”

“I’m wearing this one last time to settle a bet and then never again.” Cloud pressed his lips together and stared at his face in the mirror as Andrea set the tiara on his head. “And I’m not dancing.”

“Shame.”

Andrea picked up a brush and went to work on the extensions he added to Cloud’s hair. He hummed with each careful sweep and Cloud shifted in the chair, scooting the skirt around to sit more comfortably.

“I’m not even joking,” Tifa had said, beer cup clutched in her hand. It had been a relaxing evening and the group had gathered to laugh and share of lighter moments that had occurred while they saved the world and others may not have been present. She laughed, slamming her other hand on the table. “Don Corneo picked Cloud over Aerith and I for his wife.”

“I could almost see it if it was just you and Cloud, but Aerith? It didn’t happen.” Barret snickered into his cup. Tifa hit him in the arm, but lightly—she’d picked up on the teasing. “Cloud’s pretty, but he’s not that pretty.”

“The man got off on insults,” Cloud said, sipping his liquor from the short glass. “I spent the entire time we were in there degrading him.”

“While I’m sure that was part of it, he was eyeing you pretty close long before you called him pathetic,” Tifa had said, pointing at him. “If everyone else saw you, they’d know that you truly were the prettiest of us all, Cloud.”

“I called him pathetic because he was going to pick Aerith,” Cloud slammed his glass on the counter. “In which he chose getting insulted over picking the prettiest. That’s all there is to it.”

“Sure,” Yuffie said, snickering into her cup. Behind her at another table, Vincent shrugged in amusement. “We believe you.”

Tifa tipped her glass back and forth. “You want to make a bet? You and me. We’ll both get dressed up and we’ll have these fine people vote on the prettiest!”

“Tifa.”

“You’ll all vote fairly, won’t you?” Tifa asked, throwing her hand around the small bar room. The people, still desperate for as much happiness as they could get after the Weapons, Shinra, Sephiroth, Geostigma and everything else—cheered and promised to give their honest opinions. “You heard them, Cloud. I guess you and I will be getting gussied up.”

“No.” Cloud got up from the table. He took her glass, convinced she’d had too much, and headed toward the counter to save their waitress a trip. “You’re prettier than me. It’s settled.”

“What’s settled?” Denzel asked, crashing into the door with Marlene in tow. He stopped at the table and put his hands on the edge. “Were you and Tifa having an argument?”

Tifa turned to Cloud with a wide grin and then played dirty: “Hey, Denzel. Do you want to see Cloud in a pretty, purple dress?”

“And done!” Andrea shouted, throwing his hands out. Cloud returned to his reality of once again visiting the Honeybee Inn to get “gussied up” for approval and stood from the chair. He did appreciate that this time he was allowed to change in a back dressing room instead of on stage. Andrea stood proud of his work and put his makeup brushes and compacts away. “I mean it, though, Cloud. You really shouldn’t be a stranger. Sam and M both miss you, too.”

“I’ll try to make time,” Cloud said. He fluffed out the skirt and followed Andrea out of the room toward the stage. At ten in the morning, the Inn only had Cloud and his friends as welcome guests for the “voting.” Cloud took careful steps as he got used to the heels once more. “Things have been busy.”

“I can imagine and relate,” Andrea said, winking over his shoulder. “I’m still booked for years in advance, you know.”

“I know.”

He only said it every time they saw each other and Andrea reminded Cloud of his standing.

“Now then,” Andrea said, opening the door to the show area. “You better win. I won’t have my work take second place to anyone, even if it’s someone as beautiful as your friend.”

“No promises.”

Denzel was the first to stand in his seat and point when Cloud entered the room, eyes wide and mouth in a huge smile.

Getting dressed up again may have been worth it just for that.

* * *

“You rigged the vote,” Cloud said, crossing his arms. He stared at the paper ballots they’d collected while Cloud and Tifa stood on stage. Denzel and Marlene had collected and counted, so foul play was not likely, but not out of the running either. “I could not have won by that much.”

“What can I say?” Tifa laughed, pointing at Cloud’s overflowing stack of votes. “The people know a pretty face when they see it.”

“It’s true,” Andrea said. He tapped Cloud’s cheek with a finger, careful not to smudge the make up, and winked. “My work is amazing, but it can only do so much. The canvas has to be good for the paint to be brilliant.”

Denzel got up from the pile and walked over to Cloud with a sneaky grin. “Shouldn’t you be happy you won?”

“Maybe I just feel bad for Tifa losing,” Cloud said. He put his hand on Denzel’s head and shook it. “What about her? Isn’t she pretty?”

“Of course!”

“It should have been a tie!” Marlene said. “You’re both pretty!”

“That’s right, baby girl,” Barret said. He walked over and smacked Cloud hard on the back. “And we totally rigged it. No one could truly decide, so we paid everyone five gil to vote for you.”

Cloud snorted and looked at Tifa’s small pile of votes. “And those?”

“The ones that could not be bought!” Reno shouted from the back from his seat with Elena and Rude. He and the other Turks had joined on a whim when they saw the small crew marching by toward Sector 6. They didn’t come around often, but Rufus had been having “bad days” so Tseng tended to send the rowdier Turks out to bother other people. Reno snickered and threw his feet on the table and leaned back. “Sorry, Cloud. There isn’t enough gil in the world to make me vote for you to win anything.”

Three votes for Tifa.

Three Turks.

It added up.

“All right, everyone’s had their fun,” Cloud said. He picked up the base of the skirt and walked toward the edge of the stage. “Now I’m going to change.”

“Oh, not yet!” Tifa shouted. She ran over and hooked her elbow through Cloud’s. “Let’s hit the town while we’re dressed up! There’s a restaurant that reopened I wanted to check out.”

“Tifa.”

“Cloud.”

“Go enjoy yourselves,” Andrea said. He shoved Cloud and Tifa on the back toward Barret. The larger man had already gathered Denzel and Marlene and asked them if they wanted to get food. Their energetic “Yes” told Cloud all he needed to know. “And you can keep the dress.”

“How generous,” Cloud said. He rolled his eyes and allowed Tifa to drag him out of the Honeybee Inn, past the dancing girls that had arrived early to get ready for their evening performances. “I’ll see you later, Andrea.”

“Have a lovely evening and do come back!”

“After dinner, I’m changing,” Cloud said to Tifa. “Understand?”

“Yes,” Tifa said. She snorted and hugged his arm closer. “This is fun. Really fun.”

Cloud hummed.

“I think we needed this,” she said softer, nodding her head toward Denzel and Marlene. “You know?”

“Yeah,” Cloud said. “I do.”

“Okay, enough frowning! Let’s get dinner!”

Tifa shifted her hold to grab Cloud’s hand and dragged him in a jog to catch up with Barret and the kids.

He ended up wearing the dress the rest of the evening and long into the night when the group decided to go home.

* * *

An accident.

After years of malicious scientists, vengeful aliens and planets, wars, and Sephiroth—an accident ripped Cloud’s entire world out from under him once again.

Cloud cracked his eyes open wide enough to see the broken tiara under the rocks. He coughed, thick and wet as he shoved away the rubble from the crash. A helicopter wing had impaled itself into the building’s side a few feet from him.

He crawled to his elbows and cried out, turning to see his lower half buried under the building.

His eyes widened at the fire around him and the telling wisps of green coming from what had been the home he shared with Tifa and Denzel.

“No,” Cloud said. He didn’t believe it. He turned, twisting his body to push at the broken wall trapping him. “No, no, no!”

He clawed at the rubble and soot for hours, sweating under the heat of the flames. Cloud cursed with every breath, desperate to get through. On the other side of wreckage, he could hear sirens and people in the streets. All of them coming to see the fire and the helicopter crash.

Cloud cast Curaga twice to heal his broken leg, but he could still feel his insides screaming from being hit with a literal helicopter.

“Tifa!” Cloud yelled. He got to his feet, sore and filthy, but it didn’t stop him from going further toward the fire. His heel slipped on a rock and he cursed the shoes but didn’t have time to take them off. Cloud grabbed the thick of the skirt and held it up as he continued to search, holding his hand up to block the fire. “Denzel!”

They didn’t answer.

“No.” Cloud collapsed to his knees. He dropped his hands onto the ground, digging his fingers in. “No!”

The crackling fire grew closer, but Cloud couldn’t get up.

After everything.

How could he?

Why would he once again be the only one saved?

“Enough.”

Cloud sucked in a breath at the sound of a woman’s voice in his ear. A swirl of white feathers surrounded him and he felt the jerk as he was thrown back and the world around him warped.

When he opened his eyes again after the jolt, he found himself floating in mid-air, twisting and turning as he looked around. Smooth surfaces surrounded him and to his back was a bright glow, coming from a large machine.

“Calm yourself, Cloud Strife.”

The woman’s voice echoed around him. He saw a white feather float by, and then another. They appeared to swirl around him and Cloud relaxed in their embrace. He felt comfort from them and a soothing feeling that came from somewhere outside of him—like a spell.

“My name is Etro, and I do believe you have suffered enough,” the woman’s voice continued. “I find you worthy of my grace and you have enough chaos in you to enter the Historia Crux, so why shouldn’t I give you a second chance?”

“Historia Crux?” Cloud repeated. He continued to feel light and dizzy. “What’s that?”

“A crossroads,” Etro answered. “A gateway that can take you to any moment in time or space, provided you have the right Artefact to take you there.”

“What?”

“I am going to let you begin again, before you suffered your loss,” Etro said. Her soft voice continued even and smooth. With power. Every word made Cloud’s body shiver in chills. “I will grant you the Artefact you need to operate the Historia Crux as a gift.”

Cloud reached out and grabbed a feather. It was pure white and shined in the light of the room. Cloud shook his head and threw his head back. He felt sluggish and touched his side. It came back wet and he saw the blood soaking through the fabric of the dress.

Maybe he’d been hurt worse than a spell could fix. The adrenaline must have blocked the pain.

He winced and clutched the feather. “I don’t understand.”

“Poor boy,” Etro said. Cloud’s vision blurred and he could not see the one that touched his face. Two gentle hands held his cheeks and stroked away a tear. “Close your eyes and think. What’s the turning point? When did it all go wrong?”

A loaded question; too big for Cloud’s fogging mind.

Was it when he gave Sephiroth that materia? When he failed to save Aerith? Was it when Nibelheim burned?

Had it been earlier?

Had it been when Zack died?

“Zack.” Cloud coughed and his eyes watered. The man he’d forgotten. The man who’d given up everything for everyone and died with only Cloud for company. He sucked in a breath. “Zack.”

The man who saw Cloud and thought they were alike as “country boys.”

That first meeting had been the start of it all, hadn’t it?

The day he met the First Class SOLDIER that changed his entire life.

“The beginning is a wonderful place to start over,” Etro said, her voice cutting through and soothing. Cloud felt her hands leave and he looked down to see a large, growing crystal in his hand. “An Artefact for you, to take you where you need to be.”

Cloud clutched the crystal. It glowed the same color as Zack’s eyes.

As Cloud’s eyes.

“Use it there.”

The mysterious woman’s hand guided him until he inserted the crystal where it belonged with a click. A light filled the room, blinding him and he covered his eyes.

“Go, Cloud Strife.” He felt a push and then he was surrounded by gold blocks, swirling around him. “I gift you a second chance.”

The woman’s voice echoed inside his head and he clutched the white feather hard, yelling as the world around him flew by.

He blacked out.

* * *

“Did you find anything?”

A familiar voice.

“No.” A second familiar voice. “It appears our good deed delayed us too long. They’ve cleared out, though we’re looking for the trail.”

“Don’t give me that look! We couldn’t just leave her there.”

Cloud scrunched his face.

He knew that voice.

“Yes, Zack, I know. You have too much of Angeal in you to leave someone out in the snow.”

Zack.

“Oh! I think she’s awake,” Zack said. Zack. Cloud opened his eyes and turned his head. He stared into bright, Mako eyes and a forced smile. “Hey! How are you feeling, miss?”

“Miss?” Cloud asked. He sat up and shoved part of his skirt out of the way—skirt. Cloud looked down at his dress and then back up at Zack. “What?”

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Zack said. “Are you a Mrs.? Would you rather I call you that?”

Zack was alive.

And he thought Cloud was a girl.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The funniest part of FF7 Remake (Other than Aerith saying a certain word which killed me), was Tifa not recognizing Cloud in the dress when they first ran into each other at Corneo’s place. I loved it. Lol. If Tifa didn’t recognize him, why would Zack? He only knows the 15 year old version at this point (and not for very long at that!)
> 
> I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, so I hope you have just as much reading! Thank you & enjoy!

Maybe Cloud was dead.

A piece of his burning house must have fallen on him while he mourned the loss of Denzel and Tifa. That “Etro” voice had been a fever dream of some sort while he was absorbed into the Lifestream. Zack wasn’t alive. He was still dead and Cloud had joined him.

But then there was Tseng.

Tseng had never died.

He spent all of his time hovering around Rufus, tending to the man’s every need and desire. They were both very much alive.

“Mr. Zack, sir?”

Cloud stopped breathing.

“Oh, good! You brought it,” Zack said. Cloud watched as a young infantryman he knew inside and out handed a tray to Zack. He saw his own fifteen-year-old face behind the helmet and scarf. Zack took the tray of crackers and small cheese slices from the teenager and put it on the table. “Thanks, Cloud!”

Cloud’s younger self looked directly at him, blushed, and dropped his head low. He said a soft, “Excuse me” and left the room.

“Aw, he’s shy around pretty girls,” Zack said, laughing. He grinned and looked back at Cloud. “He’s a cute one, isn’t he?”

Cloud stared at the open door where he’d left.

Etro had said Cloud was getting a second chance.

Was he?

Could he really—

“Are you okay?” Zack asked, touching Cloud’s arm. “You’re looking paler.”

Cloud shook his head.

He didn’t understand.

Cloud covered his mouth and felt sick.

“You’re crowding the poor thing,” Tseng said, stepping in toward Zack. Cloud watched his face closer and his heartbeat picked up. Tseng had a younger face with less lines—furthering his suspicions, despite the impossibility. “Go do one more check around town in case we missed someone.”

“A Turk missing someone?” Zack asked, snickering under his breath. He stood and put his hands behind his head, walking backwards to the doorway. “Unlikely.”

“But known to happen,” Tseng said. The Solider left the room with a laugh, gently closing it shut behind him. He claimed the seat Zack vacated and turned to Cloud. “May I have permission to check your wounds?”

Cloud touched his side. His fingers slipped through a rip in the dress and tapped against clean bandages. Applying pressure wetted the bandage with a fresh spot of red.

“Ah, please don’t,” Tseng said, taking hold of Cloud’s wrist. He gently placed his hand back on his thigh and let go. “You’ll hurt yourself further.”

The pain brought Cloud into focus. He’d been wounded when the helicopter crashed into his house. That had happened. Cloud stared forward, narrowing his eyes. Zack was there. His younger self was there. Tseng was there.

It was real.

Etro had given him a “second chance.”

Cloud was in the past.

Tseng spoke softly, describing his actions while Cloud buried himself in his own mind to contemplate what was happening. He was in the past. The Turk lifted the ripped corner of the dress and checked the spot. Cloud allowed it without a fight. Tseng exhaled and got up, unzipping the back of Cloud’s dress to check the bandaging. He worked methodically and carefully, gentle and aware of Cloud’s fragile mental state.

The jerk of the zipper closing his dress back up was the reminder that Cloud should pay attention to his surroundings.

“While you were unconscious, I checked and bandaged your wounds.” Tseng said, when he was finished. He took a seat again and laced his fingers together. “We didn’t have clean clothes on hand, so you’ll have to bear with a torn dress for just a bit longer.”

“Thank you,” Cloud said, though his voice felt hollow. Tseng’s face lit in surprise at Cloud’s verbal response. Cloud bit his lip and asked, “Where am I?”

“Modeoheim,” Tseng said. “Myself and the others were on a mission for Shinra when we came across you in our path. You were half buried in the snow, injured and unconscious. May I ask why you were out there?”

“Someone dropped me there,” Cloud answered. Tseng could tell when people lied. He’d have to be careful with every word. “The last thing I remember was being at home.”

While it burned to the ground.

Cloud clutched his skirt and twisted the fabric. Andrea would be furious if he saw the state of the dress, fabric stained from the snow and Cloud’s blood.

“Miss?” Tseng said, drawing Cloud’s attention. He paused, looked down toward Cloud’s crotch and then back to his face. “Though, I suppose I should ask if that is indeed your preferred way to be addressed?”

Tseng had changed Cloud’s clothes and bandages.

He’d seen everything—but he hadn’t made the connection that Cloud was related to the infantryman in his group. Assuming Tseng had seen the Young Cloud’s face at any point.

That helmet did wonders for hiding facial features.

However, at some point that Young Cloud would take off that helmet and may be side by side with Cloud. Even with the makeup, but when placed so close together, Cloud had a feeling their similar appearance would be noticeable.

Wait.

Modeoheim.

Genesis. Hollander. The Clones.

“Miss is fine,” Cloud said. If the group continued to believe he was a girl, it would differentiate him from his young counterpart. Their shared looks could be more of a coincidence that way. He hoped. The last thing Cloud needed was for someone to think he was a clone of Young Cloud. “I’m sorry. I’m just out of sorts.”

“Understandable,” Tseng said. He tilted his head just enough to let Cloud know he was about to be interrogated. “May I ask where you’re from? We can contact someone to give you a ride.”

Cloud had a second chance.

He could fix things.

“Midgar,” Cloud answered. “A ride would be appreciated.”

“Of course,” Tseng said. “You can head back with us, though before I leave you to rest, I had one more question.”

“Yes?”

“Your eyes,” Tseng said. He reached up and pointed at his own. “They have a Mako glow. How did you come to acquire such a unique trait?”

“Mako poisoning,” Cloud said, once again answering truthfully. “I was submerged in the stuff and had a bad reaction. I was in a coma for a while, and when I woke up, they were like this.”

“I see,” Tseng said. Suspicion clung to his words, but Cloud could tell he was frustrated being unable to sense a lie. “I’m sorry that happened.”

“It’s all right.”

“I’ll let you rest,” Tseng said. He got up, sparing Cloud one last long look before he headed to the door. “We’ll be leaving in the morning.”

Cloud fell back onto the pillow and exhaled.

He had a long night of planning ahead of him.

* * *

“The Director’s going to be upset,” Zack whined, slipping down in his seat. “I can’t believe they were all gone. Nothing but an empty reactor.”

“I’m sure we’ll get more information in the future,” Tseng said. He had his arms crossed, face toward the front of the helicopter that had arrived to pick them up. “Lazard will understand.”

Cloud sat in his seat, hands crossed over his lap. He felt out of place in his dress, surrounded by men in uniform and suits, but so far no one had made the connection between himself and his past-counterpart.

He hadn’t been so thankful that those helmets hid the wearer’s faces since he first returned to Nibelheim and didn’t want Tifa to know he was an infantryman.

However, said counterpart continued to sneak glances at Cloud with a red face. His fifteen-year-old self was smitten with his older self. All the signs were there: the fidget, the soft glances, and the close proximity. Cloud chose to ignore the revelation and went back to plotting what he’d do when he returned to Midgar.

First, he’d get a new pair of clothes.

Andrea’s dress was ruined and Cloud doubted it could be saved. On the bright side, Andrea said it belonged to Cloud, so he couldn’t be too mad about its treatment. Regardless of Andrea’s feelings on the matter, Cloud couldn’t keep wearing a ripped dress that extravagant if he wanted to go unnoticed.

Second, he’d have to decide if he wanted to keep up the act.

With a younger version of himself running around, Cloud would have to take on a new identity no matter what. However, he had established a connection to Zack and Tseng as the “poor girl from Midgar that had been attacked and left out in the snow.” If he saw them around the city or—in a worst case scenario—was caught infiltrating Shinra, it’d be good to have the cover working in his favor.

The “poor injured girl” looked better than “the spy.”

The fact he had been transported to the past without any of his weapons or materia aided him further in that regard. Cloud hadn’t noticed at the time, too distracted by the situation, but Tseng had searched him for weapons while he was changing his bandages.

“I’m surprised a lady like yourself was unarmed,” Tseng had said when he helped Cloud out of bed. “It’s a dangerous world for someone in your profession.”

Cloud chose not to correct him for making assumptions.

Tseng was a smart guy. With the way Andrea had dressed him, Cloud was either someone from high society or someone who worked in Wall Market. As it was unlikely a high society girl was kidnapped and dropped off in the middle of nowhere without someone causing a fuss on the upper plates.

For Cloud’s usual bad luck, things had fallen rather neatly into place to give him a proper cover story.

He should probably keep it.

If that meant continuing to pretend to be—

“Are you going to be all right getting home, Miss Etro?” Zack asked. “When we get back to the city, we’ll be pretty far away from Sector 5.”

Etro.

If the voice was kind enough to send Cloud to the past, she should be kind enough to lend her name as well.

“I’ll be fine,” Cloud replied. “I can take care of myself…most of the time.”

“You live pretty close to a girl I know in Sector 5,” Zack said. He clapped his hands together and grinned, bright and happy. “I’ll have to introduce you two sometime!”

“I’d like that,” Cloud said, struggling to keep his voice from sounding too thick. “You can never have too many friends.”

Aerith.

Aerith was alive, too.

Barret.

Tifa.

His mother.

There were so many people Cloud could call friend. More than he ever could have imagined. It was too late to save some, like Vincent or Red XIII’s father, but the others? Cloud could help.

“You’ll have to show me around, Zack,” Cloud said, forcing himself to put on a small smile more fitting of the “Etro” persona he had adopted for the mission. “I don’t leave Wall Market, much.”

“Of course,” Zack said. He pointed at Tseng and laughed. “These guys think I’ work too much, anyway.”

“You do.” Tseng pulled out a notebook and a pen. He wrote with quick, even strokes. “You should spend more time in the city.”

“Rich coming from you.”

Cloud snorted, covering his mouth to hide the reaction. “Etro” shouldn’t know that Tseng was a workaholic of the top class.

“So you’re from Sector 5 and work in Sector 6?” Young Cloud asked, voice soft. He still held the shy tone of a boy ashamed that he’d failed SOLDIER. “In Wall Market?”

“Yes,” Cloud said. He cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his hand. As much as he’d like to ignore the younger man’s growing crush, Cloud should probably discourage it before it gets too far. “That part of the sector might be too old for you, though.”

“I’m old enough,” Young Cloud said. The pout was visible and more noticeable with only his lower mouth visible. “I know I’m not SOLDIER or anything, but I’m still an infantryman. The others in my unit talk about it a lot.”

Cloud had never went with them, though.

He’d always had one girl on his mind.

“Where do you work?” Young Cloud asked. His pouting turned into determination at the slight to his age. Cloud forgot that he could be stubborn when he put his mind to it. “Maybe I could come visit.”

“I don’t exactly work at the sort of place you visit,” Cloud said. He thought of Andrea and how the experienced man would have answered. He copied it to the best of his ability and sold the line with a wink. “Without money, anyway.”

“Oh,” Young Cloud said, looking away sharply. He blushed harder under the mask and clutched at his rifle. “Right.”

The teenager dropped the subject and stared at the floor, his face still heated in embarrassment.

Cloud mentally apologized to himself and closed his eyes to nap during the rest of the trip.

Once they got home, Sector 5 and Wall Market would be the least of his issues.

* * *

When they parted ways after arriving at Midgar, Tseng discreetly slipped Cloud enough gil to buy a new outfit at a local store.

“It wouldn’t be good to ride the train home looking like that,” he had said. “Do have a safe trip.”

Cloud clutched the gil in his hand as he waved to Zack and the others as they left. Young Cloud sent his own tiny wave back at Cloud, lifting his helmet enough for his bright blue eyes to see him properly before he tagged after the group back toward Shinra.

Once alone, Cloud gathered the bulk of his skirt and hurried along the streets. He bought a cheap long-sleeved dress, a pair of comfortable shoes, and a duffle bag for his things.

“Okay,” Cloud said, standing in front of the dressing room mirror. He smoothed out the purple fabric of his new, plain dress and took himself in. His makeup was smudged, but at least Andrea’s hair extensions were still in place. “You can do this.”

He picked up the bag containing his old dress and shoes and left the store.

Cloud headed to the train station and snuck aboard on the back of the train when no one was looking.

He’d gotten new clothes and decided on maintaining the act.

Third? Cloud needed a weapon and he knew just where to get one.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And Cloud’s adventures as Etro continue~ This is a bit of a transitional chapter, but that just means we’re getting to the fun stuff soon. :D
> 
> Thank you for reading!

The weapons shop of Sector 7 was thankfully old enough to still be in the same place it was in the future.

Cloud relaxed his shoulders at the familiar sight after getting lost twice in the older layout of the Sector, and stepped aside to avoid passerby as he stood outside the store. He had a handful of gil left, not nearly enough to buy a weapon, but he had other services to offer.

He thanked his Tifa for the, albeit minor, business skills he’d acquired when he walked into the shop with a plan.

“Hello miss, what brings you to our fine shop today?” The man behind the counter greeted Cloud as soon as he saw him. It was a different man than the shopkeep Cloud knew—he was all smiles and a welcoming attitude. “We have the best weapons in all of Midgar.”

“I actually have an offer of my own,” Cloud said. He approached the counter and the man behind it cleared his throat and leaned back. He looked—flustered? Cloud glanced down at his arms and the dress and remembered his circumstances. He cleared his own throat and watched his phrasing. “I need a new weapon, but I’m short on gil. I was hoping you might have a job or two I could handle in exchange for a sword.”

Straight to the point.

The shop owner’s disposition shifted and he leaned on the counter and looked Cloud over from head to waist—he would have looked lower if the shop counter wasn’t in the way. “A job, huh?”

“As in killing monsters.” Cloud crossed his arms. “Combat.”

“Of course,” the shopkeep said. He gave Cloud one more look over before he held his hands up. “Sadly, I have nothing to offer along those lines, but I’m sure we could—”

“No thank you,” Cloud said. He picked up his bag and threw it over his shoulder. “If you don’t have business, you don’t have business.”

“Wait, wait, wait!” the man called. He threw his hand out and laughed, gesturing Cloud to come back to the desk. “I suppose I am having trouble with a handful of Ho-Chu. They’ve been crowding my storage unit a few blocks over. I might be willing to give you a hefty discount if you take care of them.”

Ho-Chu: Plants with fangs.

He could handle that without a sword.

“Done,” Cloud said. He returned and dropped his bag on the counter. “If you’d put that behind the counter for me, I’ll be back for it with your dead Ho-Chu.”

The dress and shoes wouldn’t be a total loss if the shopkeep snooped through his things or tried to steal them.

“I’ll be sure to watch your things,” the shopkeep said, putting the bag under the counter. “Stay safe!”

Cloud walked out the door, mouthing the words “stay safe” under his breath.

* * *

A nailed bat Cloud found in a dumpster was enough of an improvised weapon to get the job done.

He spent the entire time wishing for his sword to swipe cleanly through the vines or fire materia to get the job done faster, but a few well placed hits broke teeth and took the Ho-Chu down.

“I better get one heck of a discount,” Cloud said under his breath. He scavenged anything that looked worth a few gil from the Ho-Chu and grabbed proof of his kill. “I don’t have a lot of time to waste looking for a weapon.”

The Nibelheim Incident was not that long after the trip to Modeoheim.

He had to kill Hojo and hope that caused enough chaos to delay the trip to the reactor.

Then, Cloud could make his own way out there and get rid of Jenova, wake up Vincent, and get rid of Hojo’s planted material intended to mislead Sephiroth.

“It’d be easier to go to Nibelheim first,” Cloud said under his breath as he went over the plan in his head. He gripped the bag that held the monster parts harder, letting it smack against the side of his leg. “But I can’t.”

He couldn’t yet.

He couldn’t go home.

He wasn’t ready to see his mother again—she wasn’t even technically a mother he could call “his” with his younger self running around.

Cloud couldn’t face her or that town while it was alive and unaware of the destruction in its near future if Cloud didn’t stop it.

Hojo first.

Killing Hojo was the first big step to solving a lot of people’s problems. That madman had already gone too far, but Cloud could stop him before he went farther.

Before he tricked Sephiroth or took Zack and Cloud hostage for his experiments—

“I wonder how that’ll affect me,” Cloud said. “If I fix things, will I still exist?”

The answer didn’t matter in the end.

* * *

“It appears I underestimated you, young lady.” The shop attendant placed Cloud’s bag on the counter and accepted the proof of Cloud’s kills. He crossed his arms on the counter and tilted his head to the side. “You took care of that in no time.”

“I have experience,” Cloud said. He took his bag and put it on the floor out of the way. “Now about that sword?”

“Yes, I didn’t forget,” the guy said. He slapped his hand on the counter and whistled as he turned toward his inventory. “What’re you looking for? Single sided? Double sided?”

“Broad and one-sided,” Cloud said. It’d be bulky and hard to hide, but it was the most familiar. He didn’t have time to master a new weapon. “Weight isn’t an issue.”

“You sure?”

“I’m stronger than I look,” Cloud said. He narrowed his eyes at the shop keep and put a hand on his hip. “Though I’d rather not demonstrate. I’m not sure your shop would survive it.”

“Point made!” The shop keep gratefully dropped the topic and went back to searching the back of the shop. Cloud listened to the sound of metal hitting metal and let out a slow breath. He hoped what little gil he had would cover what his “discount” didn’t. The shop keep arrived a moment later with two swords. “This is what I can afford to discount.”

Both were old and well worn, though Cloud expected that on some level.

After considering both and giving them a couple test swings that had the shop owner whistling, Cloud settled on the smaller sword. While he missed his Buster Sword, it would be better to have something easier to hide.

“This one.” Cloud pushed the other sword back across the counter and kept the one he wanted close. “After my discount, how much do I owe?”

“Eh, we’ll call the Ho-Chu job the entire payment,” the shop owner said. He put the other sword away and shrugged. “After that, you strike me as someone who shouldn’t be without a weapon on hand. Promise to buy your next weapon here and we’ll call it a deal.”

“Deal.”

The shop owner winked at Cloud and he did his best to smile back. The owner laughed and Cloud took his cue to grab the sword and leave. He slipped it onto his back and the weight of it brought a welcome sense of comfort.

The long sword was worn and scratched, but it was heavy and secure.

It’d work for what he needed.

Cloud used the last of his gil on a train ticket to the upper plates. He gained a few looks on the train, but they were more interested in his chest and hips than the sword on his back. Cloud crossed his arms over the top and stayed close to the wall.

The cover worked in his favor, but it still made him wonder how Tifa had ever put up with the stares.

He closed his eyes and listened to the train on the rail.

Shinra.

Focus on Shinra.

Get in.

Kill Hojo.

Cloud had a plan. The train pulled into the uppers station and Cloud exited it with the people dressed in business clothes as they went to their shops and offices. He walked with purpose down the street.

“Do you think we’ll see Sephiroth?”

He stopped.

A small kid tugged on his mother’s arms and grinned. “He lives in Midgar, right?”

“Yes, he does! But he’s very busy training, so I don’t think he’ll be walking around town,” the mother said. She patted her son’s hand and smiled. “But keep your eyes open! We might get lucky.”

The mother and son walked off together and Cloud held his breath.

Sephiroth was at Shinra.

He knew that in the back of his mind. His plans had involved making sure Sephiroth never stepped foot in Nibelheim. But Cloud had forgotten that he might see the man face to face during his mission.

Hojo kept Sephiroth close.

“Too late now,” Cloud said as he saw the Shinra Building in the distance. The plan hadn’t changed. Kill Hojo. Go to Nibelheim. “Get in. Get out.”

Avoid Sephiroth.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve been on a mission to update old stories, but that doesn’t mean I need to forget the new ones either. Which means: Cloud’s adventures as Etro continue!
> 
> And to everyone who mentioned in the comments “This plan won’t go according to plan!” That is a given. Is it really a “Final Fantasy VII Time Travel Fic” if things work out the way Cloud wants? (That and you guys aren’t the only ones that want Sephiroth to show up and get that slow burn romance moving!)
> 
> Thank you for reading and enjoy!

The stairs of the Shinra Building hadn’t changed.

The empty stairwell kept Cloud company as he climbed each landing, keeping his pace even. He had the added strength of Mako and the muscle, but it wouldn’t do well to be winded if he ran into trouble.

Cloud used the slow climb to steady himself. Hojo had always felt a step or two ahead of him and the others when they fought him before, but the man hadn’t set any of his plans in action yet. The monster scientist would feel secure in his laboratory. He’d never see Cloud’s sword coming for him.

Escaping the building would be the difficult part.

The SOLDIER Program was still in full swing and an emergency alarm would send them running behind any infantryman. Cloud cursed that the SOLDIER Program and the Scientists shared a building. The Shinra labs had too many valuable projects for an intrusion to be ignored, especially with SOLDIERs a mere few floors away.

Once Hojo hit the ground, Cloud would have to take out anyone who could call reinforcements or he’d have to face whoever was on hand. That could be Zack, the Second and Thirds, or—Cloud stopped on a step.

Sephiroth.

“Stealth,” Cloud said. He needed to be careful to avoid being seen. Cloud counted steps as he climbed. “Maybe I should grab Hojo and kill him somewhere else.”

He could drag the man into the empty stairwell and kill him there.

“Throwing him down the stairs could be fun,” Cloud said. He glanced at the nearest door as he passed and sighed at the “47” on the plaque. “Almost there.”

Cloud climbed another half flight before the creak of a door echoed in the stairwell. He stopped in place, following the sound up. Two floors above him, he saw two SOLDIER s chatting as they left a door that was marked “49.” Cloud froze, holding his breath and slowly reaching for his sword handle.

The Third Class SOLDIERs headed upwards, allowing Cloud to relax a fraction. He kept still, hoping neither of them thought to look down.

“Remind me to never volunteer for Materia research again,” one said, leaning back to crack his back. “No amount of Cure is going to make my back stop hurting.”

“You’re the one that wanted to play with a Fire Materia,” his companion said, laughing. “So that’s all on you.”

“I thought I’d get to use the Fire Materia, not dodge it!”

The SOLDIERs continued to bicker as they climbed, disappearing into a door a couple floors above the one they left from. Cloud stayed in place until he heard a solid “click” of the door closing.

Materia.

The SOLDIER Program had a stock of weapons, including the valuable Materia. Cloud heard his inner Yuffie whisper “Materia is awfully helpful in battle! And you don’t have any! It’s right there for the taking!”

Cloud continued climbing the stairs. He had a mission to accomplish and the SOLDIER floors wouldn’t be empty. Cloud was wearing a dress and would stand out.

He couldn’t risk getting caught before he killed Hojo.

“But the materia will help you kill Hojo!” his inner Yuffie reminded him. “That old man is tricky and you should be more prepared with a better weapon than an old sword with empty materia slots.”

Inner Yuffie had a point.

Cloud stopped in front of the door the SOLDIERs had left from. No keycard blocked him from entry. He could step right inside, sneak to a storage room and make Yuffie proud as he liberated materia from the shelves.

“Which is stupider?” Cloud whispered. “Attacking Hojo in a well armed lab full of experiments and weapons with nothing but an old sword and a dress, or trying to steal from SOLDIER storage without being noticed?”

Cloud arrived on the forty-ninth floor in the stairwell and stared at the offending door and possible opportunity.

* * *

Yuffie would have been so proud.

Cloud stayed low as he searched the shelves in the Materia Room, looking for the highest levels he could get his hands on. The thought of torching Hojo’s lab after he killed the man had convinced Cloud to take a risk. If he were lucky, the entire floor would go up in a blaze.

Empty hallways and neat room name tags helped Cloud get to his destination with no interference. Beyond each door, he could hear the chatter of SOLDIERs and employees, but none entered the hallways.

The Materia Room itself had been empty as well. Perhaps that Goddess Etro was still looking out for Cloud, giving him perfect timing. The SOLDIERs he’d seen in the stairwell earlier must have been the last in the room and went for a break, leaving it free for Cloud to pilfer to his heart’s content.

A maxed Fire Materia fit neatly into the single slot on his sword, and Cloud pocketed a Cure, a Thunder, and a Gravity Materia for backup.

Once he was satisfied the room looked untouched and he’d hidden the empty Materia slots on the shelf, Cloud continued to move through the room, staying low in case the door opened. He held tight to the skirt of the dress, making sure it stayed out of the way as he moved on the floor.

“How did Aerith do it?” Cloud said under his breath. The woman had battled in a snug, long dress with little to no effort. “I should have gone for a short skirt like Tifa.”

At the door, Cloud cracked it open to check the hallway.

Clear.

He slipped outside of the Materia Room and shut the door after himself. Cloud just had to get back to the stairwell and he could make his way to Floor 59 to sneak a keycard. Then all he—

“Meet in the lounge?”

“You know it.”

Two voices came from the hallway near the stairwell door. The footsteps neared and Cloud had to move fast. He’d have to get to the stairs on the other side of the building. Cloud timed his steps with the gait of the SOLDIERs he could hear and made his way around a corner to avoid being seen.

Heading deeper into the SOLDIER training floor, Cloud made sure to keep up his plan of staying quiet and low. As he turned the corner, he saw a door open near the end.

His good luck had run out.

The schedule must have switched shifts, because before Cloud knew it, the voices behind the doors grew louder and he heard shuffling. He straightened and risked making noise, running down the hallway before the doors opened and poured soldiers into the hallways.

Keeping his eyes on the doors, he searched for any that would be a good hiding place—there!

Cloud opened a storage room door and slipped inside. He held his breath and kept his hand on the knob. Beyond the door, SOLDIER spoke and laughed, talking about their classes and training.

He rested his head on the door and swallowed. “Safe.”

“Are you being hazed?”

The unmistakable voice of Sephiroth, silky and strong.

Cloud turned his head and looked up. The SOLDIER, First Class, stood in the back corner of the storage room with one hand on the shelf. He held a small, closed box in his other arm and watched Cloud with a bored expression.

“The practice of hazing new recruits is strongly discouraged by Director Lazard,” Sephiroth said. His eyes stopped on Cloud’s sword before looking back at his face. “I suggest you report the offending individuals.”

Cloud’s mouth escaped his control. “Hazed?”

“Is there another reason you’re wearing a dress instead of the SOLDIER uniform?” Sephiroth asked. “Or for why your standard issue weapon’s been replaced with a rusting, cheap sword.”

His words were spoken slow, almost with care.

The soft concern glued Cloud’s feet to the floor.

“There’s no need to be embarrassed,” Sephiroth said. He placed his box on the shelf and joined Cloud at the door. “Or scared. I’m your senior, not the enemy.”

Cloud’s heart beat faster and he nodded.

“Come,” Sephiroth said. He put his hand on Cloud’s shoulder and opened the door. “I’ll walk you to the Director so you can report the offending individuals.”

Under the fabric of Cloud’s dress, his skin crawled and his heartbeat pounded in his ears. What should he do? Should he run? Should he play along? Cloud wanted to rip Sephiroth’s hand from his shoulder but that would be too suspicious.

SOLDIERs watched and whispered as Sephiroth walked Cloud through the hallways. He heard snips of “Wow, Sephiroth’s with a girl!” and whistles as they walked. Sephiroth ignored them and picked up his pace, pulling Cloud along as he shifted his grip from a hold on his shoulder to the upper arm.

Once inside the elevator, Sephiroth pressed the button for the fifty-first floor and let go of Cloud’s arm.

He felt sick.

The man’s oppressive atmosphere radiated from him, even as he did nothing more than stand still. Sephiroth watched Cloud from the corner of his eye, his expression still concerned.

The emotion looked so foreign on that man’s face that Cloud could do nothing but drink it in.

The elevator doors opened as they arrived on the fifty-first floor and Sephiroth gently pushed Cloud forward. He stumbled, feeling like his fifteen-year old infantry man self as he stepped onto the Director’s office floor.

Sephiroth opened a door, revealing Director Lazard behind his desk.

“Etro? What’re you doing here?”

Along with Zack.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The best part of this entire scenario is Future!Cloud is older than Past!Sephiroth at the moment (It’s only like 3 years, but it counts). I sat on the Final Fantasy VII Timeline longer than I wanted to trying to figure out how old everyone is and knowing my luck I still got it wrong. XD
> 
> Speaking of timeline, apparently in canon Sephiroth & Co went to Nibelheim like a day after the whole Helicopter crash thing where I started Cloud’s adventure in the past so…yay for the butterfly effect. Cloud showing up changed everything. *throws the Canon Divergence Confetti everywhere*
> 
> It’s funny, I told myself not too worry too much about continuity because fanfic is fun and what not, but I still went back and fixed all the instances of “Soldier” and turned them into “SOLDIER” and modified one line because I forgot Wall Market was in Sector 6, not 5 (though I kept the part where Cloud “lives” in five just had him work in six). What am I doing with my life?
> 
> SEPHIROTH. CLOUD. That’s why we’re here. Not super long author notes! Let’s get back to the boys. Thank you for reading and enjoy!

“Do you know this young man, Zack?” Sephiroth asked. He turned the the new recruit, who had taken to staring at the ground while clutching his borrowed skirt. Sephiroth frowned at his fellow First Class SOLDIER. If Zack was the boy’s superior, he should do a better job protecting his subordinates from senseless social rituals. “I found him in the storage room.”

“Hey, don’t be rude,” Zack replied, his eyes darting to the young man. “Ms. Etro is a lady.”

Sephiroth paused and turned to Zack’s acquaintance. Etro certainly didn’t sound like a woman, but the twisted look of shame and embarrassment that stretched across her face appeared to confirm Zack’s exclamation.

“My apologies, it appears as though I’ve misunderstood,” Sephiroth said to Etro. She swallowed and nodded, continuing to keep her head down to the floor. “Though, now I must ask who you are and why you were in a storage closet on the SOLDIER Training floor.”

“That’s a good question,” Lazard said from behind his desk. He looked up, adjusting his glasses as he looked the young lady over. “Zack, you know this girl?”

“Yeah, Etro’s the girl from Wall Market we found out in the snow on our mission,” Zack said. He opened his report folder and turned it around, pointing at a block of text. “I reported it here.”

Lazard took the report. “Yes, you did mention that the targets were lost due to the emergency rescue of a civilian—however, Tseng has noted here that they gave her money and sent her home.”

“Yeah!” Zack tapped over to Etro and crossed his arms. “Did something happen?”

Sephiroth frowned at his peer.

A civilian was found in a restricted space with a sword and Zack continued on with casual conversation as if he’d met the young lady on the street. Interrogations were perhaps not Zack’s strong suit—they hadn’t been Angeal’s either, come to think. The puppy didn’t fall far from his master.

Perhaps he should lead Zack in the right direction.

“Ms. Etro appeared to have been running from someone when she entered the closet,” Sephiroth said. He kept his eyes on the woman for any tells that could expose her true purpose on the SOLDIER floor. “I believe the word she said upon closing the door was ‘safe.’”

The woman flinched, jerking her hands in the skirt of her dress.

“Etro?” Zack reached down and grabbed the woman’s hands. He held them and squatted lower to look at the blond eye-to-eye. Zack’s voice was soft and his smile bright. “Whatever happened, I’m sure we can work it out! So tell us everything, okay?”

The young man used a softer hand than Sephiroth would have liked, but Etro’s shoulders loosened and her breathing calmed—there was some merit there, he supposed.

Her head lowered once more and she licked her lip.

After a patient minute and Zack squeezing her hand, the young woman blurted “A job.”

“A job?” Zack repeated. “You were here for a job?”

“Yes,” Etro said. Her cheeks pinked and she averted her eyes, looking away from Zack’s gaze. “A SOLDIER wanted my…services and said to meet me on this floor near the stairwell. But I think he stood me up, because no one was there. The halls were empty so I wondered if he was around the corner, but doors started opening and I panicked.”

“Go on.” Zack nodded. “What happened next?”

“I was scared of getting caught, so I hid in a storage closet,” Etro said. She glanced at Sephiroth and turned her eyes back to the floor. “Which is where I ran into Seph—the General.”

“I bet that was a fright!” Zack said, laughing. He let go of Etro’s hands and stood straight, taking a step back. He turned to Sephiroth and grinned. “He’s intimidating, isn’t he?”

“Zack,” Sephiroth said, hoping the reprimand came out in his tone. “Focus.”

“No teasing! Got it.”

“Ms. Etro,” Sephiroth said. She tilted her head his direction, but did not look up. The red on her cheeks remained, almost flushed in embarrassment. “May I ask what service a SOLDIER required of you?”

“I’d like to know that as well,” Lazard said. The director glared at the three and folded his fingers together. “Because if it’s what I’m suspecting, I believe there is a SOLDIER that is going to find himself demoted or on cleaning duty for the rest of the year.”

“I don’t know his name. He wanted to stay anonymous,” Etro said. She pulled her shoulders up and looked smaller as she kept her head down. “He just offered…more than my usual, so I thought I’d take a chance after—well. What happened.”

Sephiroth asked, “After what happened?”

Zack ran over and grabbed Sephiroth’s arm, dragging him into the corner. He tugged Sephiroth’s shoulder until the man leaned down so Zack could whisper in his ear.

“When we found Etro in the snow, her dress was ripped and she’d been stabbed. Plus, all her money was missing,” Zack said, glancing to Etro. “Tseng thinks she was robbed and assaulted—or maybe something worse considering how shaken up she was.”

“I see.”

“Etro works in Wall Market at a brothel,” Zack said. He leaned back and rubbed the back of his neck. “So it’s not that hard to imagine that happening if she had the wrong customer.”

Sephiroth straightened. “Ms. Etro is a prostitute?”

The woman in question cleared her throat loudly, narrowing her eyes at Sephiroth and Zack. The blush on her cheeks disappeared under a wave of irritation at the possible insult toward her profession.

Interesting.

“Is that why you have a sword?” Sephiroth asked. He returned to her side and looked at the rusty piece of garbage in question. A shine of Materia in the handle caught his eye—even more interesting. “Personal protection?”

“After last time, you can’t be too careful,” Etro said. Her deep voice held a shake of unease, and her head went back to the floor. “It probably won’t do much against a SOLDIER, though, huh?”

“No, not likely,” Sephiroth answered. “Though if he was foolish enough to invite a prostitute to the Shinra Building, I imagine you might have been able to best him.”

Zack snorted across the room, snickering under his breath.

“I take it the matter is settled?” Director Lazard asked. He exhaled and took off his glasses to rub between his eyes. None of the other three answers and he exhaled. “Ms. Etro, I will excuse your presence here for the moment as you are a civilian and may not have been aware that having guests in the training area without permission is not allowed. You are aware now, and I hope there will be no further misunderstandings.”

“Yes, sir,” Etro said, looking down. Her hands found their way into her skirt once more, squeezing the fabric. “I understand.”

“Good.” Lazard put his glasses on his face and closed Zack’s report and shoved it his direction. “However, should the SOLDIER in question contact you again, I would love to hear about it.”

“Yes, sir.”

The quick, practiced response gave Sephiroth pause. Both utterances of “Yes, sir” had been identical. Her cadence resembled an infantryman more than a civilian. Did Etro have a military background?

“Zack, escort the young lady back to the street and find out how she got to this floor,” Lazard said. “We may have to buff security if someone can waltz in and get as far as a storage closet.”

“Will do!” Zack said. “I will make sure she gets home!”

“Dismissed.”

Zack took Etro’s hand and pulled her toward the office door. They’d be gone soon, and Sephiroth would likely never see that young woman again.

“Wait,” Sephiroth said, his voice surprising himself. Zack stopped at the door and turned, giving Sephiroth his attention. “If you aren’t opposed, I could escort the young lady home in your place.”

“You?” Zack asked, his face scrunching in confusion. “You want to take her home?”

“To further my apology,” Sephiroth said. He stepped closer, meeting Etro’s eyes as she looked up in shock. “It appears I have insulted you more than once during this conversation. Allow me to make up for it by ensuring a safe return home.”

“I’m fine with it,” Lazard said, not looking up from his desk. “You could use the social interaction, anyway.”

“I guess that’s settled then,” Zack said. He clapped Etro on the shoulder and waved at Sephiroth. “You’re in good hands! Lucky you, too. It’s not everyone that gets a personal escort from General Sephiroth.”

Etro nodded, her head down again.

Sephiroth felt his own head lower and a pain in his chest. Civilians shouldn’t fear him. They weren’t the enemy. Etro was not his enemy.

Hopefully he could alleviate her fear on the journey home.

* * *

Neither Sephiroth nor Etro said a word the entire train trip to Sector 5.

Whether it was due to the number of stares they both received, the famous General accompanied by a young lady, or the awkwardness of their earlier confrontation, Sephiroth did not know. A mixture of the two was highly possible, but his own social failings combined with Etro’s nervousness were the true likely cause.

After they stepped onto the train platform in Sector 5, Etro broke the silence first.

“I can make my way from here,” she said, clutching her dress. The fabric would need ironed after her grip twisted it all evening. “Thank you for the escort.”

“I would feel better walking you to your door,” Sephiroth said. People gave them a wide berth as they walked across the station, but when Sephiroth left, they would crowd Etro once more—he was sure. “It’s dark out.”

“I can handle myself,” Etro said, her voice strained. “I promise.”

“I insist,” Sephiroth said. He wanted to know where this woman lived. She’d captured Zack’s attention and Tseng’s pity. She carried Materia and a sword. Etro dared to sneak into the Shinra building for a client. He wanted to know more. “Please lead the way.”

Etro bit her lip and shook her head.

“Is it that much of a problem if I know where you live?” Sephiroth asked. As interesting as the young woman appeared, she had also been assaulted a day or so ago—and was so desperate for money she took a job immediately. Sephiroth’s curiosity did not justify continuing to make her uncomfortable. “I suppose your caution is warranted. I am, for all intents and purposes, a stranger. My apologies, once again. I hope you have a safe trip home the rest of the way.”

Sephiroth would leave her be.

He turned to board the train again.

“It’s not that!” Etro said, blurting. She twisted the dress skirt harder, stretching the fibers of the fabric. Sephiroth looked at her once more and she shook her head. “Thats…that’s not it.”

Sephiroth waited for her to finish.

“You can’t walk me home because,” Etro paused, “I don’t have one.”

“You don’t have a home?”

“I live in Sector 5, but I don’t have a home,” Etro said, gritting her teeth. She pulled the small bag she’d recovered from behind the Shinra building over her shoulder and opened it. A ripped purple dress sat inside, alongside a pair of shoes. “This is all I have.”

“Where have you been sleeping?” Sephiroth asked, afraid of the answer. Expensive hotels night after night? Clients’ beds? Though perhaps that was better than the street. “Not outside, I hope.”

Etro shrugged.

Her lack of an answer was all the answer he needed.

“That is unacceptable.” Sephiroth took her bag, holding it by his side. “Come with me. We are returning to the plate and finding you proper lodging.”

“No, wait. I’m fine!” Etro said, she darted forward and grabbed the handle of her bag, tugging lightly. Sephiroth did not release it. “Really. I’m used to it and I don’t want to be a bother.”

“Nonsense, you have clearly earned Zack’s friendship and he would be disheartened to know you live in such conditions,” Sephiroth said. “I also imagine he would be heartbroken should he discover his act of heroism was for naught when you are killed in your sleep out in the elements.”

Etro narrowed her eyes. Insulted. She hissed, “That won’t happen.”

“Because we are taking steps to prevent it,” Sephiroth said. He took a firmer approach and moved behind Etro, pushing her forward into the train. “There is a hotel down the street from the Shinra building that you can use until we can find permanent lodging.”

“This really isn’t necessary,” Etro said. She stumbled into the train and stared at Sephiroth, half shocked and half angry. “I don’t need your charity.”

“It’s not charity,” Sephiroth said. He found her lack of cooperation irritating—it was time to “play dirty,” as Genesis would have put it. “When I return, I will inform Zack of your situation. So whether I bring you back now or he comes storming Sector 5 to find you later, the end result is the same.”

Etro let go of her bag and glared at Sephiroth.

Making eye contact.

Her Mako eyes stared straight through Sephiroth and it gave him a thrill—he felt a connection.

Like they were meant to know each other.

“I can’t convince you to keep this quiet?” Etro asked. She crossed her arms and tugged on a braid. “Can I?”

“No,” Sephiroth said. He found himself smiling and stood next to her as the train moved. “You have no choice but to suffer the comfort of a five star hotel with all amenities included, fully paid by Shinra for the night.”

Etro covered her mouth and sat on the train bench. “You make a convincing argument.”

Sephiroth smiled wider and sat next to her.

Director Lazard and Zack had been right. Social interaction had its benefits.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m going to be honest: I totally forgot the Silver Elite existed until I read all your comments. LOL. I think I remembered that the SOLDIER, First Class boys had fan clubs, but I hadn’t considered how that would affect the story. XD
> 
> I may have to think on that. I don’t have plans for them yet…but we’ll see. :P
> 
> Thank you reading and enjoy!

“You had to feel sorry for him,” Cloud snarled under his breath. He scrubbed his hair under the shower, digging his fingers in deep. The hot steam washed around his feet on the clean tile. The room smelled of lavender from the scented beads on the counter. “You had to feel bad for Sephiroth!”

The man had apologized multiple times.

He’d looked so hurt when he realized Cloud didn’t trust him to walk “her” home.

He wasn’t—Sephiroth wasn’t the monster that Cloud knew.

Not yet.

Cloud rinsed his hair and shut off the water. He grabbed a towel and dried himself off. Cloud stared at his reflection in the mirror, reaching up to push the wet strands of his hair to the side. He’d had the night to rest and a shower to clear his head and thoughts.

“You don’t know anything about Sephiroth,” Cloud said. He dropped the towel around his shoulders and put his hands on the sink. The plush bathroom suite of his hotel surrounded him in luxury. No expense had been spared for “Etro” thanks to Sephiroth’s concern. “Do you?”

Nibelheim was the first time that Cloud had met Sephiroth face to face. He’d known the man for a day or two, while lost in his own excitement at being on a mission and dread someone in town would recognize him aside from his mother. Too soon, Sephiroth had locked himself in the mansion. Cloud barely saw him.

“The mansion changed everything.”

The Sephiroth that gave Etro a hotel room near Shinra hadn’t read the awful lies of Hojo. He still had Zack’s friendship, and possibly the support of Director Lazard.

“And me,” Cloud said. He dragged the towel down and wrapped it around his waist. Cloud had the chance to change things—and that included saving Sephiroth, didn’t it? That’s why he called out to the man when he headed back to the train with that pained look on his face. Cloud didn’t want to be one more reason to make that man believe in Hojo’s lies and Jenova’s temptations. “But did it have to be?”

He walked into the main room, staring at his hair extensions on the bed. Cloud would have to figure out how to get those braided back into his hair. He sighed at the dress and rubbed his face.

At least the cover he created with Zack when he landed in the past made him sympathetic. Cloud doubted he was treated with such care and given the benefit of the doubt as much as he had if he’d landed in full battle gear with his Buster Sword on his back.

“Lucky and unlucky.” Cloud picked up the dress and held it. “I’m going to need more clothes.”

The hotel door slammed open behind him.

“Etro!” Zack shouted, barging into the room. “Sephiroth said you were homeless!”

“Zack!” Cloud shouted, turning to face him. He grabbed his towel when it slipped from the movement and held it. “Knock first!”

“Shit! Sorry!” Zack shouted. He stared at Cloud’s bare chest before blushing and spinning around, covering his eyes. “I’m sorry! I was just so worried, I totally forgot you should never enter a lady’s room without permission.”

“It’s okay,” Cloud said, exhaling. He shuffled into his underwear and yanked the dress over his head. “I’m decent. You don’t have to keep covering your eyes.”

“I am so sorry again. I will absolutely knock first next time,” Zack said, turning around. He put his hand on his chest and grinned. “Also, you are super cute with short hair! I love the cut!”

Cloud put his hand in the back of his hair and looked at the floor. “Thanks.”

“But that’s an aside! I came here because Sephiroth said you were living on the streets.” Zack walked over and crossed his arms, standing in front of Cloud with a determined face he knew very well. It was a face that broke through the Mako Coma, so that Cloud always knew he’d be okay. “Is it true?”

“Yes,” Cloud said, sticking to his story. He needed to be careful—too many lies and he’d trip over himself. The less he said, the better. Cloud sat on the edge of the mattress and dropped his head. He folded his hands in his lap like Aerith used to do and put his shoulders down. “Though I’d appreciate it if you didn’t make me talk about it. It is what it is, how I got there doesn’t…it doesn’t matter.”

Zack sat on the bed next to him and put his hand on Cloud’s shoulder. “Understood, but there’s no way I can let you go back to Sector 5 without a plan.”

Cloud nodded, but stayed quiet.

“Which leads me to my next question,” Zack said. He winked at Cloud and grinned wide with an amused look that guaranteed he was about to get his way. “How attached are you to your current profession?”

Cloud heard him out.

* * *

“Do you have any experience in sales?” the manager said, leading Cloud into the back room of the Shinra Building Shop to get his new uniform. She handed Cloud an outfit that matched the other girls on the sales floor. “This is an entry level position, so it’s fine if you don’t.”

“No, ma’am.” Cloud held his uniform and sighed. “I have sold things door to door, but never in a store”

He had wanted to get back into the Shinra Building. Working in a shop on the third floor was too far from Hojo’s laboratory floors, but Zack had secured him a legitimate reason to be in the building.

“We can work with that.” The woman looked him over before she walked to a product stand and picked up a compact. She stuck the small makeup kit on top of his uniform and waved her finger to have him follow. “Come along.”

Cloud followed her to a changing area and put on the uniform. He folded his dress and put it in the given locker. He stared at his face in the mirror and held the compact. Could he get away with saying he only wore make up before to attract customers?

“She gave it to me to use,” Cloud said. He opened it and applied the foundation and accepted the inevitable. As long as he was “Etro” he’d have a painted face. Cloud applied the make up, doing his best to mimic Andrea’s techniques. “There.”

“You look snappy in that uniform! I can tell you’re going to be popular,” his new boss said when he left the changing room. “Let me give you a tour of the sales floor.”

“Ma’am!” Another girl in uniform dashed into the back room. Her face was red and her voice rose in pitch. It cracked in what could have been panic or joy—it was hard to tell which from the rushed words. “General Sephiroth is in the store.”

“The General?” The manager hurried forward, heading back into the main area of the store. Cloud followed glancing over her shoulder. Sephiroth stood in the center of the room, looking at a display case full of potions. The manager sucked in a breath before exhaling. She clapped her hands together and put on a bright smile. “General Sephiroth! How delighted we are to see you here today. How can we help you?”

Sephiroth looked at her, but his eyes darted up to look straight at Cloud.

“I came to speak with Ms. Etro,” Sephiroth said. He approached Cloud and cleared his throat. “Did you cut your hair? It looks lovely.”

Cloud couldn’t figure out how to get the extensions back in.

“Thank you,” Cloud said. Why was Sephiroth there? He let Zack know what was happening. Zack got Cloud a new job and the right to apply for Shinra Housing on the Plate. Everything was settled. The man had no reason to talk to him again! “What is it that you needed?”

“Zack informed me your first day on the job would be short,” Sephiroth said. He did not smile, but he did avert his eyes. “I was wondering if you’d allow me to show you around the the Sector after your shift.”

Cloud swallowed. “Show me around?”

“Yes,” Sephiroth said. “There are many places to see and it can be easy to get lost if you are unfamiliar. I can even walk you to your new housing afterwards.”

The other girls in the shop whispered to each other, pointing and grinning at the sight. The manager stared at Cloud from behind Sephiroth mouthing “Say yes!”

Sephiroth waited for his answer, patiently and without judgement. Cloud looked around at the people staring, waiting for his answer. Sephiroth was the Hero of Midgar. Anyone else in Cloud’s position would leap at the chance to accept his request. He’d look suspicious if he said “No.”

“That sounds fine,” Cloud said, hoping he didn’t stall too long. “I’ll be done in a few hours.”

“Wonderful,” Sephiroth said. He didn’t smile, but something about his air felt lighter—relieved. “I’ll come pick you up from the store.”

As soon as the man left, the other workers in the store swarmed Cloud, demanding answers.

* * *

“Is there any place in particular you’d like to see?” Sephiroth asked as they strolled down the main street of the upper plate. Cloud avoided looking at him, and instead looked for familiar landmarks. He had lived on the plate once while working for Shinra. His memories escaped him, however, and everything looked new. Sephiroth tried again, “Like shopping or food you enjoy?”

“Nothing in particular,” Cloud said. He stayed a foot behind Sephiroth as they walked, head down. How did he get into these messes? “General sights are fine.”

“Alright,” Sephiroth said. The disappointed tone reminded Cloud of the train station, but he didn’t know how to fix it without showing more interest. He already had too much of Sephiroth’s attention. “Let me know if you see anything you’d like to stop at.”

The man spoke softly and evenly as they strolled, pointing out locations with simple descriptions. He paused outside the theatre, staring at the Loveless poster with a heavy frown before he shook his head and continued walking. Cloud spared the poster a glance before looking back to Sephiroth.

He wanted to ask what that had been about.

But he knew better.

Their walked continued and they covered most of the shopping and entertainment areas of the plate. Cloud spoke up every so often to prove he was listening, but eventually Sephiroth stopped talking. He wore a thoughtful look and escorted “Etro” in silence.

Just as they reached the end of the street, Cloud heard it.

“Denzel! Come here, you silly boy!”

He stopped.

Sephiroth continued, too lost in his own mind to notice Cloud wasn’t following. Across the street, a mother picked up a small child with a mop of brown hair and blue eyes. Cloud took a step toward them, getting closer and closer until he could know for sure. The toddler smiled and moved his head until he saw Cloud. Their eyes met and he knew without a doubt who that young boy was.

Denzel.

“Come on, we have to get home before it gets dark,” the woman said. She put the boy on her hip, carrying bags in the other hand. “We need to beat your father home and get ready.”

Denzel giggled, clapping his hands together. He turned his attention back to his mother and they walked down the street, disappearing around the corner as they headed to the residential areas of the Plate.

“Ms. Etro?” Sephiroth’s voice came from the side. Cloud felt a warm touch on his cheek, and when he turned his head, he saw Sephiroth’s thumb leave his skin wet with tears. “Are you okay?”

Cloud reached up and wiped his cheeks. He had a second chance. Denzel was still alive and well and he had just seen the proof. But why did his heart continue to ache like he’d lost his son all over again?

He sucked in a breath.

Denzel’s parents were still alive.

When he saved everyone, Denzel wouldn’t be orphaned. He wouldn’t need Cloud or Tifa to take care of him. That was…better, wasn’t it?

“Come this way,” Sephiroth said. He took Cloud by the arm and gently led him to the side. He led Cloud to a bench and sat next to him. “Please tell me what’s wrong.”

Cloud might as well. The words wanted to burst forth from his chest with or without his permission. He wanted someone to know that the Denzel he knew existed. The boy that was a part of his family.

“That boy reminded me of my son,” Cloud said. Had he ever told Denzel that? They were family and they lived together. Cloud took care of him, but Denzel never called him “Father.” The adoption wasn’t formal, but he had to know how he’d wormed his way into Cloud’s life. “He returned to the planet a few days ago.”

“You were a mother—wait. Did you say a few days?” Sephiroth asked, his eyes widening. “But that’s when Zack found you.”

“What rotten luck, right?” Cloud bit his lip and felt the ugly laugh escape him. To save Denzel he had to keep his cover, which meant lying about the boy’s death. The frustration turned in his chest and he gritted out the words. It had to be worth it. He had to save them. “My son dies and I get attacked the next day.”

Sephiroth put a hand on Cloud’s head. It felt warm and heavy. The man leaned back on the bench. “You haven’t had a proper chance to grieve, have you?”

Cloud shook his head.

Tifa. Denzel.

They were alive. They were alive and he had to tell himself that or he’d just keep seeing their life force in the rubble of their home.

“Perhaps you should start work in a week or two and give yourself a proper chance to rest,” Sephiroth said. He removed his hand from Cloud’s head and returned them to his lap. He opened his mouth to speak before he closed it. Cloud watched his face twist—as odd as it was—before Sephiroth looked at him again with renewed determination. “Actually, Zack and I will be headed to a mission in Nibelheim tomorrow. We’ll be investigating a Mako reactor where mounters have been appearing, however the town should be safe. Would you like to join us?”

“Join you?” Cloud stared up into Sephiroth’s eyes. He sounded entirely serious. Nibelheim was tomorrow. Cloud didn’t have time to kill Hojo. He had to stop the town from burning and Sephiroth himself may have given him an invitation. “I could come?”

“Nibelheim is a small village in the middle of the mountains. The fresh air and calm atmosphere would be a good place to reflect and give yourself a chance to process,” Sephiroth said. He turned his head away and stood, holding out his hand to Cloud. “It wouldn’t be any trouble to have one extra passenger, and I’m sure Zack would love you to join us.”

An extended hand from Sephiroth waited him.

Cloud took it.

If he failed at Nibelheim, Etro’s compassion would be entirely wasted. He had no other choice but to accept Sephiroth’s strange generosity without question.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boy am I glad for “Canon Divergence” tag and “It’s fanfic I can do what I want” attitude lol. I was looking over some Crisis Core scenes to refresh my memory on the Nibelheim trip and I definitely have been writing Sephiroth a pinch soft—the guy’s still pretty cold, even before everything went south (that “You will rot” to Genesis, man).
> 
> Funny enough, as much as I do love the “Cloud saves Sephiroth” stories, rewatching those clips also reminded me how much I also love Villain!Sephiroth. He’s just such an iconic and amazing bad guy. *hugs him*
> 
> Oh well, in this story he gets to soften up and get his act together. Self-indulgence is self-indulgence. :P Speaking, let’s get Cloud home and reunite with one of my favorite characters. Thank you for reading!

Cloud wore Aerith’s cream dress and pink jacket.

He stood in the hotel room, counting in his head to keep his breath even. Zack had stopped by that morning to make sure Cloud was packed, and handed him a paper bag full of clothes.

“I mentioned to my girlfriend you only had one outfit and she insisted on giving you a few outfits to borrow,” Zack had said. He laughed and crossed his arms, grinning bright and blushing. “Aerith has demanded to meet you when we get back from Nibelheim. She said you can return the clothes then and I think she wants to take you shopping.”

Cloud recognized the pink jacket on top of the stack and his breath stopped.

Zack hadn’t noticed his panic and held a hand up. “I’ll let you get changed. But don’t take too long, okay? We need to get on the road and we don’t want to keep Sephiroth waiting too long!”

The SOLDIER, First Class had left the room with a grin, proud of his good deed and his thoughtful girlfriend.

“Aerith.”

Cloud took five minutes to gently pull the dress from the bag and hold it. He held it to his nose and smelled the flowers she grew. The dirt from the ground she tended.

The Planet.

“I’m going to save you,” Cloud said into the fabric. They weren’t meant to be together, separated by death or Zack, but he could save her. Cloud had to save her. He buried his face into the dress and forced himself to calm. “I promise.”

After collecting himself, Cloud set aside the dress he knew the most and packed the rest in his duffle. Cloud changed and had one last look at himself in the mirror.

“It looked better on her,” Cloud said, straightening the jacket that fit too snug. He picked up his duffle and the rest of his belongings, grabbing the hotel key to check out. When they returned, he’d move into his Shinra assigned housing. “I really need more clothes.”

Knowing Aerith, if Cloud didn’t get more of his own, she’d force him to keep the dress along with the shopping trip.

* * *

“I’ll carry your bag for you, Ms. Etro,” Cloud’s young counterpart said. “Please allow me.”

His double gladly took the bag and held it, hiding his face behind the helmet. Cloud looked at Zack, speaking with Sephiroth as they walked to the main gates of Nibelheim. In the past, Cloud hadn’t worn his helmet much around Zack. He’d even been teased for wearing it on the Nibelheim trip.

How had Zack not noticed the similarity between Cloud and the young Cloud yet? Did a face full of makeup make that much of a difference?

Cloud knocked himself on the back of the head and exhaled—he needed to concentrate on the mission at hand.

Nibelheim was a powder keg with lit fuses at every turn.

Zack might have been oblivious to the similarities between Cloud and Young Cloud, but Claudia Strife would recognize him.

Tifa would recognize him—it might take her a minute, but she would put it together faster than anyone else in town.

He needed to be scarce before Tifa arrived to meet the SOLDIERS.

“Excuse me,” Cloud said, stepping up to Zack and Sephiroth. He held his hands together and looked around the town. “I’m feeling cooped up from the trip. Would either of you mind if I walked around alone to stretch my legs while you met with your contact?”

“It shouldn’t take long to meet with them,” Sephiroth said. “We could walk with you afterwards if you don’t mind waiting a few minutes.”

“I’d rather go by myself,” Cloud said. He rubbed his palm with his thumb and forced himself to look meek. “I want to clear my head before turning in for the night.”

“Of course,” Sephiroth said, disappointment sneaking into his calm tone. He turned to Young Cloud and asked, “Zack said you’re from here. The town itself is safe, correct?”

“Yes, sir,” Young Cloud said, snapping to attention. “As long as she stays inside the fence, she should be fine.”

“Then I see no problem with it,” Sephiroth said and faced Cloud. “Please don’t stay out too late, however. I don’t want you to get lost in the dark.”

“Of course,” Cloud said. He turned to his younger counterpart and clapped his hands together. “You’ll bring my things to the hotel, won’t you?”

His younger self blushed and nodded. “Yes, ma’am!”

Zack snickered and covered his mouth, far too amused at Young Cloud’s crush on his older self. After everything was settled, Cloud would have to clear things up with his young double and explain that he couldn’t have a relationship with his future self—maybe.

He wasn’t sure what having a crush on himself said about his mindset in the long run.

Cloud saw a cowgirl hat in the corner of his eye and sucked in a breath. Time to mosey! He waved to the group and said, “I’ll see you at the hotel.”

He kept his head down and pace even he walked passed Tifa moving in to see the group that had arrived. Cloud saw her young face, suspicious and unimpressed. He kept walking.

That wasn’t his Tifa, just like the young Denzel in Midgar.

When he rounded a building corner and knew he was out of sight from the road, Cloud broke into a sprint toward Shinra Mansion.

* * *

Burn it all.

Cloud wanted nothing more but to torch the entire mansion. He entered through the main doors and made his way to the secret entry to take him underground. He didn’t look at his surroundings or take in the mansion. He had one destination and no time. Fire would be a fitting end to it all—destroying it all into ash before Sephiroth could set foot in the building.

But he had no way to contain the fire, and the last thing he needed to do was set Nibelheim on fire in place of Sephiroth.

He’d have to destroy the lab using other means, but had little time to do it. “Etro” would be expected at the hotel soon and everything had to be gone before the morning.

“I need help,” Cloud said. He smirked and approached a familiar door in the cellar of the basement. “It’s a good thing I know where to look.”

The coffin sat in the middle of the room, perhaps with a few less cobwebs than the first time Cloud encountered it.

His original plan to wake up Vincent had been long after Hojo had been killed and with plenty of time to explain the situation with Sephiroth. But Cloud hadn’t killed Hojo and he didn’t have time.

Cloud favored the direct approach.

“Wake up,” Cloud said, kicking the coffin lid off. He leaned over the open coffin and felt his shoulders relax at the familiar face. The Vincent Cloud knew was the Vincent in the coffin. Which meant he knew the exact words he needed to say to avoid the runaround he went through last time: “I need help to save Sephiroth and kill Hojo.”

Vincent’s exposed eye snapped open and singled in on Cloud’s face.

“I also know where Lucrecia Crescent is, if you need more incentive,” Cloud said. He didn’t break his gaze with the other man. The calculated, suspicious glare gave him hope. The familiarity reminded him of everything on the line, just like Denzel, Zack, Aerith, Tifa, and…even Sephiroth. Cloud begged, “Please help me save them, Vincent.”

“I do not believe we have met,” Vincent said. He jumped up and did a flip, landing on his feet at the head of the coffin. “And I question both how you acquired the knowledge of my name and how those topics are of importance to me.”

“I can explain, but I also only have about an hour to destroy Hojo’s lab before I’m expected somewhere else.” Cloud patted the side of the coffin. “Want to help?”

“Yes,” Vincent said. He landed on the ground and looked Cloud over from head to toe. “I am fully capable of smashing equipment while listening.”

“Then let’s get moving.”

Cloud led the way to the lab, the most comfortable he’d been in days with the shadow of Vincent Valentine following close behind with a hand on his gun.

* * *

“Good, you’re back,” Sephiroth said, standing outside the hotel’s main entrance. “I was just about to look for you.”

Cloud approached with light steps, knocking dust off the back of Aerith’s dress. The cheer of recruiting Vincent, even with the condition that he’d answer the man’s questions after sneaking out of the hotel, kept him from lingering on the knowledge that Sephiroth had waited up for him.

“It’s a lovely town,” Cloud said. He looked over the quiet streets, lit by the streetlights turning on for the evening. “I didn’t mean to be so late, but I lost track of time walking.”

“I’m glad that's all that kept you,” Sephiroth said. He opened the door for “Etro” and held it. “Shall we turn in for the night? The others have already gone to sleep.”

“Thank you.” Cloud entered the small hotel. “Where’s my room?”

“At the end of the hallway.” Sephiroth set a small key in Cloud’s hand. “I’m in the room next door if you need anything.”

Cloud nodded and entered the hallway toward their rooms.

“We’ll be leaving around seven to see the Shinra Mansion,” Sephiroth said. He followed close, walking a step behind Cloud. Unlike Vincent, Sephiroth at his back put him on alert. “Would you like to accompany us? That mansion is rather famous in this town.”

“Oh?” Cloud faked interest. “Have you been there before?”

“I was born there,” Sephiroth said. Cloud turned his head to look at the man. His straight face gave away nothing. “Though I do not consider this my hometown. I left when I was very young and grew up at Shinra.”

Cloud reached his door and faced Sephiroth. Nibelheim was home, but so was his small house in Midgar with his friends and family. “Home is where you make it.”

Sephiroth considered the answer, but did not reply. “Have a good night, Ms. Etro.”

He entered his room and Cloud slipped inside his own. Young Cloud had left his bags on the bed and Cloud dug for it. He changed into the dress he’d bought in Midgar then shoved the bag under the blankets. Cloud made it into the form of a sleeping body the best he could and went for the window.

Cloud opened it and slipped outside, shutting it just enough to give himself room to sneak back inside. He and Vincent had destroyed most of the mansion, but there was still more to go. Every book had to be destroyed. Every piece of equipment had to be dismantled.

Most importantly: Jenova had to be burned at the Reactor.

Cloud had a long night ahead of him, but he couldn’t help but smile as he ran back toward the mansion and his waiting companion.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> True story: My brother got me to finally sit down and play Final Fantasy VII because he said “Sephiroth has a mommy complex.” I didn’t believe him. He said “For real. Total mommy’s boy.” And I had to play the game and you know what?
> 
> He is. Lol. Sephiroth is absolutely, totally a momma’s boy and I love it. But speaking of Sephiroth—here’s a chapter where he gets to deal with feelings. :D Thank you for reading and enjoy!

Sephiroth had told himself he did not miss Genesis, but he found himself longing for the other man’s company all the same. Of Sephiroth’s acquaintances, he would have been the best option to ask advice for his current social predicament.

The man would tease him for hours, but Genesis would eventually stop laughing long enough to give him genuine guidance.

He assumed.

The man was a hopeless romantic, always quoting the play that he adored so much. Genesis wouldn’t be able to help himself taking on a role of guidance. He’d do it for the praise and thanks alone.

Or to hold it over Sephiroth’s head that he owed Genesis a favor for his advice.

“You don’t need him,” Sephiroth said, under his breath. Genesis was a traitor. He’d left. Sephiroth could handle his own problems. “Just think it through.”

How did he get closer to Etro?

The woman was fascinating and held his interest in a way that no other person had before. She had so many mysteries he wanted to unravel and his curiosity wanted to know more.

Did she have combat experience? She had materia, confidence that she could use a sword, and a soldier’s cadence when answering a superior.

What sort of mother had she been? Etro’s tears and grief gave away how much she must have adored her child.

(What would it be like to have a mother that loved Sephiroth as much?)

Sephiroth got up from the chair in the corner of the small hotel room and paced. His open coat fluttered as he strode across the room, careful to keep his footsteps quiet in case he woke the occupant in the room next door.

Maybe he should ask Zack for assistance.

He seemed to have won Etro over with his cheery demeanor and friendly personality. The man was personable, popular with the infantrymen and SOLDIERS alike. He had a charisma of his own that perhaps Sephiroth could learn from. His fellow First Class SOLDIER would be overjoyed that Sephiroth was reaching out to be more social.

But was it worth the embarrassment of admitting he didn’t know how to talk to another person with the goal of becoming better acquainted?

Sephiroth returned to sit in the chair. All of his previous attempts to be social had failed spectacularly. Their short conversations were too brief to hold true meaning and she always wanted to sprint away as fast as possible. He rubbed between his eyes and leaned his head on the back wall. Human contact shouldn’t be so difficult, but it did make sense in a way: Sephiroth was hardly human.

The people around him sensed it. Their wariness. Their caution. Their fear.

Even Etro was not immune.

Her discomfort in his presence was hard to ignore; hard to keep from hurting.

Sephiroth deeply wanted her to be as comfortable when standing next to him as she was next to Zack. He wanted her shoulders to drop in relief when he held her hand. Sephiroth wanted to console her.

He had no idea why, but the desire ran deep. There was a name for the emotion he felt, though Sephiroth didn’t dare utter it.

But the thought kept him up for the rest of the night.

When the clock struck five in the morning, he rose from his uncomfortable seat on the wooden chair in the corner of his room and fixed his clothes. Sephiroth spent the next hour reading the mission notes again to keep busy. He hadn’t visited the Shinra Mansion since he was young. It may be educational to explore it without Hojo looming over his shoulder.

At 6:15 a.m., Sephiroth decided to check on Etro when he heard the infantryman and Zack leave their rooms down the hallway. She’d plagued his thoughts all night, the least he could do was make sure she was awake in time to get ready and join the party as they approached the mansion.

“Miss Etro,” Sephiroth said, knocking his knuckles on the door. “We’ll be leaving in forty-five minutes.”

No answer.

Sephiroth knocked louder. “Miss Etro? Are you awake?”

Again, silence answered him.

He raised his voice and gave the door a sharper knock. “If you changed your mind and don’t wish to go, please let me know and I’ll let you return to sleep.”

A sliver of worry wormed through his gut when there was not so much as a grunt in reply through the door.

“Do forgive me for entering without permission, but I want to check if you’re all right,” Sephiroth said. He grabbed the doorknob and turned—locked. Sephiroth pushed the door, snapping the lock with his monstrous strength. “Miss Etro?”

The lump on the bed didn’t move.

“Miss Etro!” Sephiroth approached the bed and put his hand on her shoulder—no. He pulled back the blankets and stared at the bundle of clothing that had been shoved toward the head of the bed. “Where is she?”

He looked around the room, seeing no signs of a struggle. The quiet, still room told him nothing with all her belongings on the bed.

A second look brought his attention to the window.

Sephiroth stuck two fingers into the gap between the window and the sill. He lifted, opening the window and stuck his head out of the door—there in the dirt: Footprints. The pattern revealed the owner broke into a run a few feet from the hotel.

* * *

The trail stopped at the gate of the Shinra mansion.

Sephiroth entered the yard, mind racing and he wondered if leaving without Zack or the others had been a wise decision. His fear that the footprints would be disturbed, ruining the trail, had Sephiroth jumping out the window to follow them before he thought of a better plan.

The shoe size belonged to a person about Etro’s height, possibly belonging to the woman herself considering the small indent of a heel.

But why would she slip out of her room in the middle of the night?

Sephiroth threw open the door to the mansion, slamming it against the other wall. Something was wrong. Every cell in his body screamed at him to take caution. Was it fear? But for who? Himself? Etro?

His emotions stormed in his head as he strode through his childhood home.

The dust in the room was disturbed—but where there had been one set of footprints, there were now two. Sephiroth followed them to the doorway that led to the labs and disappeared down the stairs. Perhaps Etro had been lured away by a scoundrel and attacked. The mansion was far from the town and empty. It’d be the perfect location for a devious act.

“Miss Etro!” Sephiroth called out when he reached the basement. No answer. His heart beat faster against his will. Fear. He felt fear that something had happened to the woman. Unacceptable. Sephiroth still had so much he wanted to learn. To know. She wasn’t allowed to disappear yet. “Answer me!”

The door to the lab revealed destruction.

Sephiroth stared into the room, eyes raking over the mess of broken machine and charred books that were thrown across the room. A bucket full of ashes was still wet from where a fire had been put out. He took slow steps inside, his hand on his sword in case the perpetrator was still there.

He scoured every inch of the basement lab, seeing signs of recent mayhem, but no signs of the one who did it or Miss Etro.

“Where is she?”

Sephiroth slammed his hand on the back of an empty bookshelf and pushed, slamming it into the ground. The wood shattered with the broken shelves. Sephiroth ignored the trashed equipment, looking for an exit path. Did they leave through the front door or a back exit?

He searched until he stumbled upon a pair of footprints in the dirt outside the mansion, heading into the woods.

Sephiroth snarled and ran.

* * *

The path led him to the Mako Reactor outside of town.

The building had one entrance and there were still only two sets of footprints. The man who’d destroyed the lab and Etro were still inside.

Sephiroth flew up the stairs and into the body of the reactor. He continued up the steps, ignoring the strange, large metal tubes that lined the area. Sephiroth heard voices and moved faster. He withdrew his sword from its sheath and threw open the door that led into the core of the reactor.

“Just die!” Etro screamed, kneeling on the ground before a grey woman’s body. She slammed a large piece of metal paneling into the side of the woman’s head, crushing it against a step. “You aren’t hurting anyone ever again!”

The impact knocked a strange metal helmet off the dead woman’s head and it tumbled down the stairs, rolling until it stopped near the edge of a large opening that revealed the mako stream below.

“We are no longer alone,” a deep voice said. “Get up.”

A tall man with dark hair and straggly clothes had his hand on a gun, pointed at Sephiroth’s head. He ignored him, eyes only on Etro. Her head had snapped up and she cursed.

“Shit,” she said. Etro stood, her dress soaked with both blood and a sticky fluid that dripped from the broken glass case behind her. “Sephiroth!”

His name sounded wonderful on her lips.

It was a shame the building anger did not allow him to appreciate it. Sephiroth approached, sword still at his side. He wanted answers. Who was Etro really? What was her goal?

When he reached the other side of the pool, he saw the plaque on the ground. Sephiroth reached down and picked it up, turning it over to read the text on the front.

“Jenova.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick update is quick because I wanted to get through the next chapter as much as you guys. Lol. I legit ended up writing notes and tiny scenes for this chapter almost immediately after I posted chapter eight. Win. :D
> 
> Also if you’re curious, Cloud x Vincent is like my third favorite pairing after Cloud x Aerith & Cloud x Sephiroth. Turk!Vincent dedicating himself to Cloud like Tseng is to Rufus is my jam. I love it (though I can’t think of any fics that have that formula…). So yes, Vincent & Cloud are gonna’ be buddies for pure, self indulgent reasons (and I STILL love that Kingdom Hearts Cloud is basically wearing Vincent’s outfit lol).
> 
> Enjoy and thank you for reading! :D

Cloud told Vincent the truth.

While the last of the books with Hojo’s lies about Jenova burned in a bucket, Cloud answered the gloomy man’s easier questions: What happened to Sephiroth? Where is Hojo? Is Lucrecia truly encased in a crystal and hiding in a cave? Why are we destroying the lab?

What is Jenova?

He answered Vincent’s inquiries to the best of his ability, admitting when he was unaware of something that never came up in his journeys with the ex-Turk or went over his head in the grand scheme of things.

When the answers turned more personal—Who are you? Where did you come by this information?—Cloud had to make a choice.

Vincent waited for his decision as the smoke from the bucket rose between them. Cloud weighed his options on what he should tell Vincent. Did he give him the entire truth? A half truth? What name did he use? While he thought over his choices, Vincent’s silent patience felt so familiar and so welcome that Cloud decided to be selfish.

“My name is Cloud Strife, and I’m from eight years in the future.”

Vincent dumped water over the bucket, smothering the ashes and dousing the flame.

“What you’ve said is inconceivable,” Vincent said, after staring at Cloud through the one eye through his dark hair. He held up his hand, his clawed fingers curling in. “However, you are aware of events in detail that no one else should know. The only possibilities are that Hojo confided in you in order to trick me, or your are speaking the truth and I shared my past with you sometime in the future.”

The damaged man pulled his precious Cerberus from its holster and pointed those three familiar barrels at Cloud’s face.

Neither moved.

“However, your tale is unrealistic and outlandish enough that it might have to be the truth. Hojo’s plans would have been smarter.” Vincent’s arm did not waver. “I must ask, however, considering the high likely hood I would think you are lying, why would you tell me that you have traveled through time?”

“I wanted at least one person I didn’t have to pretend around, and you’re the safest person to tell,” Cloud said. He turned his eyes away and looked to the ground. He exhaled, raising a hand to his other arm as the guilt wormed through his chest. “Out of all my friends, you’ve already lost everything. You have no connections to the current world outside of Hojo, Sephiroth, and a woman in a cave. In a way, you’re like me and knowing the truth about me won’t hurt your future.”

“Is that so?”

He didn’t sound amused.

“I’m sorry,” Cloud said. He laughed and covered pushed his hair back, letting his hand rest there. “It sounds horrible when I say it like that, doesn’t it?”

“Yes,” Vincent said. He pulled his hand back, pointing Cerberus toward the ceiling. “Your total lack of fear or reaction to my gun pointed at you, however, has argued your case. You had complete trust that I wouldn’t shoot you, which would require familiarity.”

“I do trust you, but the lack of fear also has to do with the fact I’m a lot stronger than you are right now,” Cloud said, biting his lip. “I could have dodged it if you shot.”

“If you say so.” Vincent snorted and holstered his weapon. “I shall keep that in mind.”

“Thank you, Vincent.” Cloud took a step closer and nodded. “It really is good to see you again.”

“I see.” Vincent looked away and walked further into the lab. “Did we miss anything?”

“I think we’ve got it all.”

Cloud allowed the man to change the subject and suggested they spoke more on the way to the reactor. Their night was disappearing faster than he’d like and he still needed to get back to the hotel before anyone noticed he was missing.

Jenova had to be destroyed before the morning.

“You acquired the knowledge about my past with Lucrecia because I told you,” Vincent said, once they reached the reactor’s front steps. He stopped and flexed his clawed hand as he searched Cloud’s face for his expression. “So in the future we are…truly close?”

The tentative question drew Cloud closer until he put a hand on Vincent’s upper arm.

“You’re a dear friend.” Cloud squeezed. “And I hope you can be once again.”

“I will think on it,” Vincent said. He looked toward the reactor. “I believe you mentioned we have one more job to complete, and your time is running out.”

Cloud let go of Vincent’s arm and stepped up toward the reactor front door. “You’re right.”

“But,” Vincent said, still at the base of the steps. “I’m sure we will have time in the future to discuss things further.”

“I’m glad.” Cloud waved his hand and kept tapping up the stairs. “Let’s hurry. Killing Jenova won’t be as easy as destroying Hojo’s lab.”

“Can we truly destroy her?” Vincent asked, following Cloud into the reactor. “Your description made her seem indestructible.”

“That’s when she had Sephiroth’s help,” Cloud said. As he walked through the reactor, he felt a buzz in his head. He stopped, feeling dizzy as he held a hand near his temple. That felt familiar—like when Sephiroth was in his head. A calling—No. “Vincent, I need you to promise me something.”

“Cloud?”

“I will explain in full later, but the short version is that I have Sephiroth’s cells in my body—Jenova’s cells. That monster can use them to telepathically speak and control those imbued with her genes.” Cloud turned to face Vincent, his chest heaving as he breathed. There was no mistaking it—the longer he stood in the reactor, the more he felt her. It had to go two ways. “If I can’t fight it—if I look like I’m going to help her, you need to shoot me. Don’t hold back. Transform if you have to, but take me down.”

“Understood.”

Simple acceptance.

Cloud breathed easier and turned toward the door that led to the core of the reactor. “Thank you.”

Time to kill a monster.

* * *

No wonder Sephiroth had fallen so hard.

“Come now, child—don’t you want to help your mother?”

He didn’t know it at the time, but Sephiroth was obsessed with his mother. Learning who she was. Why she had left. His true heritage—clinging to anything he could find about his second parent to avoid the knowledge he shared genes with Hojo.

Jenova’s sweet words seduced him with the promise of the mother he wanted.

It wouldn’t work on Cloud.

“You aren’t my mother,” Cloud hissed back to the monster in the tube. He’d been in the room for a moment when she called out to him physically in his mind. Vincent watched with caution, hand on his gun, but Cloud stayed strong. He could handle conversation. “Your plans aren’t going to happen.”

“Insolent child,” Jenova said, loud in his mind. He winced, leaning forward as he clutched the sides of his head. “You are a child of mine—your body calls out to me. I’m within you, so do as you’re told.”

“No!” Cloud yelled back. “Get out of my head!”

“Cloud,” Vincent said. His grip tightened on his gun. “Are you holding it together?”

“Yes,” Cloud said. He glared up at the monstrous calamity in the tube. The “Jenova” plaque above her head mocked him, giving her a name. She didn’t deserve one. Cloud turned to the side of her containment unit and grabbed a side of paneling. His muscles burned as he ripped a large chunk of metal from the side. “And you’re going to die here.”

The strike rang true and Cloud fought the screaming in his head as he slammed the sharp edge of the metal panel into the glass of the tube. It shattered, littering the ground with shards of glass and spilling the thick liquid over the ground and his body.

He reached inside and grabbed Jenova’s neck, ripping her entire body free from the life support. Cloud did not use the same care or reverence that Sephiroth had used once upon a time, yanking hard and tossing the body onto the ground when he was done.

“Stop this,” Jenova said, her voice still strong. Cloud kneeled next to the body, still holding the piece of metal siding. She hadn’t lost any power free from the machine. Still dangerous. “I will forgive you if you come to your senses. Think of what we can do together. This world will be ours—”

“Just die!” Cloud screamed. He dropped the metal siding into the monster’s head, crushing it against a step. The impact knocked off her stupid name plaque and it tumbled away. “You aren’t hurting anyone ever again!”

“We are no longer alone,” Vincent said. To a stranger, his voice would sound calm—but Cloud heard the pinch of panic that leaked through. “Get up.”

Cloud’s head snapped up toward the doorway.

“Shit.” He’d been so focused on Jenova he hadn’t thought of the time or his surroundings. Cloud stood and cursed under his breath—of all the people to look for him! “Sephiroth!”

The man approached with a vicious snarl Cloud knew all too well. His sword shined in the dim light of the room as he strode closer with purpose.

Until he stopped at the plaque that fell down the steps.

“Jenova.” Sephiroth stared at the plaque, his eyes widening. His leather gloves twisted around the handle of his sword as his grip tightened. “That’s the name of my mother.”

Cloud had to stop that thought from going any further.

He stabbed the metal plate into the ground, pinning the head to the step. Cloud didn’t know if Jenova was dead, but he had to get through to Sephiroth before he could check.

“Jenova isn’t your mother!” Cloud shouted, grabbing his skirt to pull it up as he rushed down the stairs. Sephiroth looked up, eyes glowing in anger as he continued to hold the plaque. “She’s a monster and anything Hojo told you about her is a lie!”

“What would you know about it?” Sephiroth asked. His eyes glanced at Jenova’s crumpled body, his eyes narrowing together. Shit. Shit! She had to be talking to him. Sephiroth threw the helmet away. It hit the ground and rolled, disappearing into the mako pool down below. “You think I wouldn’t recognize my own mother?”

“If you hear her voice, don’t listen,” Cloud said, pointing behind him at the calamity masquerading as a Cetra. “She’s lying, just like Hojo. She wants to use you to destroy the world. That’s all she wants. Jenova doesn’t care about you. You are nothing but a tool to her.”

“How do I know you’re not the one lying?”

He swung his sword, pointing it toward Cloud. A flash of the past filled Cloud’s vision, of that first fateful encounter. Cloud narrowed his eyes right back and willed it away. He wasn’t the infantrymen he used to be and he would not be afraid. Sephiroth stepped closer, until the blade was an inch from Cloud’s nose.

“You’re the one who’s infiltrated the SOLDIER department. You’re the one suspiciously without a home. And you’re the one sneaking out in the middle of the night.” Sephiroth’s hand shook along with his voice, riddled with an emotion Cloud had never heard from the man before. “Why should I believe you?”

“He speaks the truth,” Vincent said, speaking up. Cloud looked toward the other man, cursing the gun pointed at Sephiroth’s head. Things were going to turn ugly and fast if they didn’t get the situation under control. Vincent stayed steady. “If he told lies before, they were not related to Jenova and the threat she poses.”

Sephiroth asked, “He?”

“Eyes on me!” Cloud shouted. Vincent was strong, but he couldn’t take on Sephiroth—not that Cloud could do much either without his sword. Cloud would have to be satisfied with distraction. He moved to stand between Vincent and Sephiroth. “I’ve got this, Vincent. Worry about making sure Jenova’s dead.”

The long sword followed his movement, never straying from Cloud’s face.

“How do you know this man?” Sephiroth asked. Cloud frowned, shifting his foot to get into a better position to dodge or block. Why was he asking about Vincent instead of Jenova? Sephiroth’s voice grew as Cloud didn’t answer. “Answer me!”

“A friend.” Cloud moved into a more protective position. “Vincent is with me, so don’t worry about him.”

“With you?” Sephiroth said, his voice shaking. The man gritted his teeth together and his breath heaved. “He’s with you?”

Sephiroth looked down and his face twisted. He threw a hand over his eye and growled, his body shaking. The man looked pained, and took a shaky step back as he shook his head.

“Jenova,” Cloud said, recognizing the symptoms too late. He turned at looked at the body—a tentacle squirmed. He yelled at Vincent, “Kill her! Shoot her. Burn her. As long as she doesn’t fall into the Mako, I don’t care what you do, but do it now! I’ll handle Sephiroth!”

“Understood.”

“Don’t touch, mother!” Sephiroth shouted, his head jerking up. Vincent jumped across the room toward the wriggling body on the ground and aimed Cerberus at the mass. Sephiroth ran for him, but Cloud threw himself in the way. Sephiroth thrust his sword forward, but Cloud used the back of his arm to deflect it against the flat of the blade. “Get out of my way, woman!”

“That thing is not your mother!” Cloud said. Vincent threw him the metal siding and he caught it, using it as a shield as Sephiroth’s sword swung down. The metal clanged against it instead of cutting through—something in Sephiroth was holding back. Cloud had to use that. “Please, listen to me.”

“I will once mother is safe and he’s dead,” Sephiroth said. His sword met Cloud’s makeshift shield again. He pressed down, but without the speed the metal stopped it again. Cloud grunted as he was pushed back. “If you continue to defend him, I will strike you down.”

“You are making a mistake,” Cloud said. He pushed and threw the sword off, shooting forward in the gap he made. Cloud swung the metal piece toward Sephiroth’s side, but the man dodged with ease. He disappeared in a flash, but Cloud was just as fast. He followed and blocked the sword again before it could hit Vincent. “She doesn’t care about you!”

Sephiroth slid the blade up the metal piece until he was nose to nose with Cloud. His eyes burned; his voice hissed. “And you do?”

Cloud sucked in a breath.

Did he? Did he care about Sephiroth?

He hadn’t wanted to make the man worse, but if he died in the reactor or tomorrow would Cloud mourn? Sephiroth was the enemy. He was the man who’d used Cloud like a puppet. Who’d burned his hometown and killed his mother. The man who’d hurt Tifa. Who killed Aerith. Sephiroth dedicated himself to taking everything away from Cloud.

Did he really care?

“He’s doing everything for you!” Vincent shouted, cutting through Cloud’s thoughts like a knife. The man’s gun appeared over Cloud’s shoulder, the barrel digging into the side of Sephiroth’s head with a finger on the trigger. “This man came to me with two purposes: To save you and kill Hojo. I implore you to trust him over the voice in your head.”

Sephiroth winced, his eyes looking away before he focused on Jenova behind Vincent.

“Your mother’s name is Lucrecia Crescent,” Vincent said, his voice softer. He lowered his gun and his own voice grew thick, but stern. “When she realized what Hojo had planned for you, she ran away unable to face her guilt. Lucrecia should not have abandoned you, but I love her too much to allow you or Hojo to erase her with that thing named Jenova.”

“You knew my mother?” Sephiroth asked, his voice a whisper. His sword lowered and the man swayed, as if in shock. “Her name was Lucrecia?”

Cloud slipped away while Sephiroth processed what Vincent had told him. The truth must have cut through Jenova’s lies. Cloud searched the small supply bag they’d brought from the mansion and pulled out a lighter along with a handful of paper.

“Sephiroth knows the truth,” Cloud said. He turned on the lighter and lit the end of the paper. “He doesn’t need you.”

Cloud shoved the lit piece of paper into the thick of the monster. The flame caught on the liquid from the tank and burst into fire. Cloud scrambled back and nearly fell over when the scream called in his head, yelling through every Jenova cell in his veins.

Sephiroth felt it too, stumbling back and dropping his sword to hold his head. The man screwed his eyes shut and shouted from the shriek Cloud heard as well. It resonated through them both as Jenova burned, calling—begging—for help.

The burning continued and the voice fizzled out, leaving Cloud dizzy and sick. He stood straight as his thoughts cleared.

“Watch out!” Cloud shouted, seeing Sephiroth still dazed and walking away from the burning body. “You’re going to fall!”

He grabbed Sephiroth’s coat before the disoriented man could step over the edge and fall into the mako pool. Cloud yanked to pull him to safety, but he tripped over the end of his skirt and they both hit the ground. Cloud grunted as the heavy weight landed on his chest and smacked him into the metal floor.

Sephiroth loomed over Cloud, pinning him to the ground with wide eyes and a heavy breath.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, this was a fun chapter.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!

Cloud stared into Sephiroth’s catlike, slitted eyes, holding his breath.

They watched each other until Sephiroth passed out, knocking the air out of Cloud’s lungs as he dropped, unable to hold up his own weight.

“Are you all right?” Vincent asked, tapping down the stairs. He tugged on Sephiroth’s shoulders, rolling the taller man to the side and setting him on his back. He held a hand out to Cloud, pulling him off the ground. “What just happened?”

“I’m not sure, but I could hear Jenova screaming in my head while she died,” Cloud said. He stood over the unconscious Sephiroth and looked at the smoking corpse up the stairs. Cloud concentrated on the mass of calamity cells and couldn’t feel anything from it—she had to be dead. “Sephiroth’s Jenova cells came straight from the source, so I imagine he had a stronger connection.”

“If that’s the case, then you’re still conscious because the Jenova cells you have are more diluted since they came from Sephiroth,” Vincent said. Cloud should have known he’d remember that bit from when he first warned him about Jenova’s mind control. Vincent knelt near Sephiroth and checked his pulse. “You did not explain earlier, but can I assume Hojo is responsible?”

“Yes,” Cloud said. He gave Vincent a quick summary of the Nibelheim Incident that occurred in his time, including Hojo’s clone experiments and told him about the regretful Reunion. Cloud exhaled and scratched the back of his head. “I hope this Sephiroth never figures out he can get into my head the same way Jenova did. I am really, really tired of other people messing with my mind.”

“I hope this Sephiroth can be free of Hojo and Jenova all together,” Vincent said. He gently pushed the man’s silver hair behind an ear. Cloud grunted and wandered to sit on a step. Vincent’s voice turned soft, and he whispered. “Thank you for coming here to save Lucrecia’s son.”

Cloud nodded.

He hadn’t come to the past to save Sephiroth, but Vincent deserved his own relief and comfort.

“Sephiroth!” A loud, booming voice called, cutting through the moment. “Are you in here? Sephiroth! Etro! Anybody?”

“Zack,” Cloud said, shooting up. The SOLDIER’s voice echoed through the hallways, but it sounded far from the open door to the main reactor room. “Of course he’s here.”

“An acquaintance?”

“Yes, but not someone we need stumbling on this,” Cloud said. He ran down the steps and across the room to the reactor room door. He closed it in time to cut off another one of Zack’s calls. Cloud locked the door and grabbed the first thing he could find to prop the door shut. “We need to get out of here and fast. Zack’ll break through that door before we know it.”

“Where will we go?” Vincent asked. He picked up Sephiroth, assigning himself the task of carrying the General. “There’s no other door in here.”

“I’m going to make one,” Cloud said. He crossed the floor and retrieved Masamune, lifting the long and heavy blade. Cloud held it in front of him, shivering as he looked at the weapon that had caused him so much grief in his life. “I’ve seen this thing cut through solid metal. It should work well enough.”

The door at the bottom of the stairs thumped and they both heard a muffled “Why is this shut?”

“You may want to hurry,” Vincent said. He hauled Sephiroth over his shoulder and followed Cloud to one of the opposite walls. “Or we will be caught.”

Cloud closed his eyes and gripped the hilt with both hands. Masamune wasn’t his favored broad sword, but he should have the strength to use it. The door below them pounded again before denting. If Cloud didn’t have the strength, he’d be caught in a reactor with an unconscious Sephiroth and a burning corpse.

He gripped Masamune’s hilt tighter and did his best to lift it. His muscles burned—why did it feel so heavy?

“Now, Cloud,” Vincent said. “Or we won’t have time to run.”

Cloud lifted the blade and swung at the wall with all his strength. It sliced through the air and wall together, leaving a cut through the metal like he’d hoped. The door at the main reactor room continued to pound and Cloud slashed again, stumbling on the next swing and leaving a diagonal cut—the blade was so much longer than he was used to.

Two more slices and a strong kick to the middle knocked a piece of the wall out of the way.

Cloud and Vincent, still carrying Sephiroth over his shoulder, ran through the opening. They rounded the corner in time to hear the reactor door snap open and the sound of footsteps as Zack and infantryman entered the room they’d escaped from.

“Where should we go?” Vincent asked as they sprinted down the corridor they’d broken into, turning each corner in order to create distance. “Is there a safe place after we leave the reactor?”

Cloud slid to a stop near another wall and swung Masamune again, cutting another hole. By the third swing he had started to get the hang of wielding the sword and had made a proper exit out of the reactor.

“We’ll hide back at the mansion,” Cloud said. He led Vincent and Sephiroth into the trees and tried to remember the layout from his childhood. “There are more than enough rooms.”

“Lead the way.”

Cloud turned the sword around to let it hang behind him and ran faster. Sephiroth wouldn’t stay unconscious forever and he’d rather they were somewhere alone when he woke up and demanded answers.

* * *

Vincent locked the door to the second floor bedroom of the Shinra Mansion. He’d placed Sephiroth on the bed, where the man continued to sleep.

“I’m surprised he’s still out,” Cloud said. He’d placed Masamune in the corner and made sure to stand between Sephiroth and the sword. “Should we try and wake him up?”

“I will.” Vincent approached the bed and shook Sephiroth’s shoulder. The man didn’t stir, so he shook harder. Vincent kept trying for another five minutes, having no success in rousing the man. “Why isn’t he waking? Did killing Jenova hurt him that badly?”

“It shouldn’t have,” Cloud said. He moved to the opposite side of the bed and looked down at Sephiroth, breathing softly. Did killing Jenova hurt him? Sephiroth had a stronger connection to the monster, so maybe it had. Vincent’s brow twisted in worry behind his bangs and Cloud blew out a breath. “Let me try.”

Maybe Sephiroth was lost in his own mind after the shock of Jenova in his head—Cloud had more than enough experience with that.

Tifa had helped Cloud escape his mind, maybe he could do the same for Sephiroth.

Cloud could put their shared cells to good use for once.

He placed his hand over the exposed skin on Sephiroth’s chest, feeling the steady heartbeat below. He closed his eyes and reached out, using that connection he could never truly run away from.

Cloud made contact. He felt Sephiroth’s mind and the immediate kickback that threw him right back out.

Sephiroth’s eyes opened and he grabbed Cloud’s wrist, twisting his grip as he shot up.

Their eyes met again and Cloud swallowed.

“Etro?”

“Let go,” Cloud said. Sephiroth released his wrist and looked around the room, on guard and alert. Vincent took a step back, respecting his space and stood near the door. Sephiroth touched the side of his head and glanced around the room. “We’re in Shinra Mansion.”

“Who are you?” Sephiroth asked. He watched Cloud from the side of his eyes and his breath shuddered. “Do not lie.”

“Perhaps the truth would be best,” Vincent said from the wall. “Considering the circumstances.”

“I’m not talking to you,” Sephiroth snapped, eyes still on Cloud. The same sliver of betrayal Cloud had seen in the reactor made another appearance in Sephiroth’s eyes. His anger was clear when he said, “Silence.”

The tension grew in the small room and Cloud should have thrown Sephiroth’s sword out the window. It was still too close.

He needed to defuse the room.

The truth may be the only way to do so.

“My real name is Cloud Strife,” Cloud said. He stood straighter and let his shoulders fall back. Like with Vincent, it felt good shedding his disguise. “And I’m from eight years in the future.”

Sephiroth pressed his lips together tight before he questioned, “Cloud? As in Zack’s infantryman that has been attempting to court you?”

Vincent snorted.

Cloud sat on the edge of the mattress and put his face in his hands. “Yes, that’s me.”

“Explain from the beginning,” Sephiroth said, the demand clear in his voice. Cloud glared at him through his fingers and Sephiroth cleared his throat and looked away. “Please.”

Cloud dropped his head and put his hands on the back of his neck.

Where did he even start?


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter’s a little slow, but that’s a good thing after all that action. I hope you enjoy it all the same, and thank you for reading!

Cloud told Sephiroth everything he’d told Vincent, save for two items of note.

He neglected to mention the part of the story where Hojo made Cloud into a clone of Sephiroth. He had no desire to be a “puppet” again, and it was bad enough that Cloud mentioned Hojo experimented on him at all, mentioning their shared Jenova cells to explain his connection to the alien invader. The less Sephiroth knew about their personal connection, however, the better.

Sephiroth was also better off left in the dark about the full extent of the destruction he caused. Cloud mentioned Sephiroth made poor choices that got himself killed based on the lie that Jenova was his mother, but did not give specifics—placing most of the blame on Hojo. He didn’t want to give Sephiroth any ideas that might cause a repeat of the past. How much of his behavior was due to Jenova and how much was his own inner desire, Cloud didn’t know.

Cloud didn’t want to know.

He was sure that Vincent noted the omissions in his story, but did not say anything. Vincent’s steady gaze said, “We will talk about this later” and Cloud was fine with that.

Cloud could handle Vincent.

It was the other man in the room that set him on edge.

“I believe I understand,” Sephiroth said. He had listened to the entire explanation quietly, patiently listening from a chair he’d pulled away from the desk in the corner. Sephiroth covered his face with his hand as he stared at the window. “Except for one thing.”

Cloud shifted and crossed his arms as he leaned against the door next to Vincent. “What?”

Sephiroth looked at Cloud through the gaps in his fingers, eyes focused and narrowed. “Why are you pretending to be a woman?”

Cloud felt his face heat and looked at the ground.

Did he have to bring that up?

“I must admit I have also been curious,” Vincent said, with a smirk in his voice. His hair and scarf covered his face, but Cloud knew he had to be smiling behind it. “Though I had assumed initially it was a personal preference.”

Cloud groaned and pushed off the door. He put his hands behind his head and held them on the back of his neck. “It felt like a good idea at the time.”

“Could you elaborate?” Sephiroth asked. He dropped his hand, looking away from Cloud. The man looked embarrassed—yet another new expression Cloud wasn’t used to seeing. “I would like to…be correct in how I refer to you, and I must confess I am confused.”

“Tifa—yes, the same Tifa you met in town—wanted to see which one of us was prettier in a dress.” Cloud sat on the bed, staring at the wall instead of either Vincent or Sephiroth. “I wasn’t going to humor her, but she got Denzel involved and he really wanted to see. So I—”

“Denzel?” Sephiroth asked. “Who is that?”

“My son.” Cloud sucked in a breath. “That boy I saw while you were showing me around the plate didn’t just remind me of my son, he was my son.”

“Who died?”

“In the future,” Cloud said. He swallowed and steadied himself. Denzel was still alive. Tifa was still alive. It hadn’t happened yet. “His parents die when Shinra drops the plate in Sector 7, and since that hasn’t happened yet, Denzel is still where he belongs. But that doesn’t mean I don’t…”

“Miss him,” Sephiroth said, filling in the rest. Cloud dared a look and saw only sympathy in those slitted eyes. He had to look away again. That man’s eyes shouldn’t look warm. Ever. Sephiroth sighed. “My apologizes for upsetting you once more. Please continue.”

Cloud swallowed, fighting the knot in his throat.

“Denzel wanted to see you in a dress?” Vincent prompted, cutting the tension. “That must have been a sight.”

“It was,” Cloud said, pushing through. Denzel’s happy face when he saw Cloud arrive kept him going. “He was so excited, so how could I tell him no? I won’t bore you with the details, but Tifa got her way and we both got dressed up for our friends. That evening, the helicopter crashed into our house and sparked the events that brought me to the past.”

Vincent said, “I take it you were still wearing the dress.”

“That’s right.” Cloud smoothed out his skirt and kicked out his legs. “When I realized where I was, I wanted to put as much distance between myself and my past self as I could. I figured if everyone thought I was a woman, they wouldn’t pick up on the connection between me and young me.”

“It also earned far more sympathy than if you would have been a strange man appearing out of nowhere,” Sephiroth said. “Zack is quite taken with you and your care.”

“Yeah, Tseng and Zack made assumptions about how I got out in the snow and my life, and I was more than happy to let them think they were right,” Cloud said. He huffed and scratched the back of his hair. “Even if it has been hard to keep up the act. Tseng can tell when you’re lying, so I’m still surprised I got away with it.”

“It is no easy feat to fool a Turk,” Vincent said. “I’m impressed.”

“Thanks,” Cloud said, dropping his hands in his lap. “And now you know why I’m pretending to be a woman, and I would appreciate it if you kept referring to me as one in public.”

“And in private?” Sephiroth asked.

“Male, please.”

“Understood,” Sephiroth said. He stood from the chair and walked away from the window. “But to confirm, the young infantryman Zack has become so fond of is the past version of you?”

“Yes.” Cloud stood as well. “That’s me before Hojo got his hands on me.”

“It must be difficult having your younger self attempt to court you.”

Vincent snorted and Cloud groaned, falling back onto the bed.

“Do you have to be that blunt about it?”

“Yes.”

Cloud cracked a smile and covered his face with his arms.

* * *

“Sephiroth! Etro!” Zack shouted, racing to the front of the Inn. He skidded to a stop in front of them, his breath heavy. A handful of infantryman, including Cloud’s younger self, followed him with their gear clacking loudly with every step. Zack narrowed his eyes in a rare show of anger and worry. “There you are! I’ve been looking all over the place. Where have you two been?”

“That’s my fault,” Cloud said, raising his hand. He scrunched in his shoulders and tried to look small and helpless to garner more sympathy. “I wanted to go on an early walk and General Sephiroth offered to escort me. We started talking and completely lost track of time.”

For close to eight hours, but he hoped Zack would buy the explanation.

Cloud, Sephiroth, and Vincent hadn’t come up with anything better as an excuse. Nibelheim didn’t have that many attractions to keep a person’s attention and Zack had been looking for them in the woods.

“That’s it?” Zack’s shoulders loosened and his expression changed from that of an angry SOLDIER to a confused young man. “You two were talking this entire time? By yourselves?”

“Yes,” Sephiroth said, adding validity to Cloud’s claim. He cleared his throat and glanced to the side. “We walked down the road out of town for some quiet.”

Zack looked between the two of them before his jaw dropped. He shook his head and his face fixed itself into a wide, knowing smile. “Oh, did you now?”

“We talked,” Sephiroth said. “Nothing more.”

“Gotcha,” Zack said, nodding with a wink. Behind him, the younger Cloud’s breath hitched, but he pressed his scarf into his mouth to muffle the sound. Before Zack could tease further, however, he crossed his arms and his expression grew more serious. “I’m glad you two are all right, though. While looking for you, we discovered that someone broke into both the Shinra Mansion and the Reactor. Both are trashed.”

“I see,” Sephiroth said. His cool expression gave away nothing. Sephiroth turned to Cloud and said, “Perhaps it would be best if you returned to your room, Ms. Etro. Until we know what happened, it may not be safe to be out.”

“Of course.” Cloud forced himself to smile and nodded. “I’ll be in my room, then.”

“Sorry this is turning into such a mess,” Zack said, holding his hand up. “We’ll make it up to you, I promise!”

Cloud nodded and turned to head back inside to hotel. As he walked, he heard Sephiroth ask “How much have you investigated?” before the door shut behind him. Cloud tapped down the hallway, careful to keep his expression schooled to fool any lingering infantryman in the hallway.

Once safely inside his room, Cloud relaxed and leaned on the door.

“How did it go?” Vincent asked. The man stepped out from a hiding spot behind the wardrobe. “No troubles, I take it.”

“All clear,” Cloud said. “It’s up to Sephiroth now to lead the investigation away from us and back to Hojo.”

“He’s a clever man,” Vincent said. “I’m sure he’ll be successful.”

Cloud grunted, not willing to confirm Sephiroth being “clever.”

“What now?” Vincent asked. “Are we going to start planning our next steps to take out Hojo?”

“Later,” Cloud said. He kicked off his shoes and fell on the bed. “The only thing I’m doing right now is sleeping. I’ve been up all day yesterday, last night, and most of today.”

“Ah, yes. Sleep. I will leave you to it, then.” Vincent walked to the window and pushed it up, ready to slip out. “I, for one, have had too much sleep these past few years. I do believe I’ll familiarize myself with the town once more, instead.”

“Have fun.”

“Until tonight.”

Vincent disappeared out the window and Cloud managed to find his way under the blankets. His head hit the pillow and enjoyed the few hours he had until Sephiroth returned.

He didn’t dream.

* * *

“Cloud.”

The voice that haunted his nightmares was too close to his hear. A hand touched his shoulder and Cloud reacted.

Sephiroth caught Cloud’s elbow as it swung, aiming for his face. Having just woke, Cloud was disoriented enough that Sephiroth restrained him in a flash, slamming his face back onto the mattress. Sephiroth held his arm behind his back, but the pressure was oddly loose.

“Calm yourself,” Sephiroth said. “You are among safe company.”

Not to Cloud.

Never with him.

But fighting with Sephiroth wouldn’t help him, either.

“Sorry,” Cloud said, forcing his body to relax. Sephiroth released him and gave him space. Cloud sat up, shoving the blankets off his lower half to free his legs. “Bad dream.”

“I assumed as much,” Sephiroth said. He looked around the room and hummed. “Where is your…friend?”

“Vincent went to check out the town, but he’ll be back,” Cloud said. He climbed out of bed and untangled the skirt of his dress. He should have changed before he went to sleep. The wrinkled garment mocked him and he tugged over his luggage at the end of the bed. “Honestly, he might even be back already and lying low. The man used to be a Turk, so you never know for sure.”

“Fair enough,” Sephiroth said. Cloud pulled a change of clothes of the bag and the man turned away to face the window, making a show of not looking as Cloud changed. “Zack is none the wiser to what occurred at Shinra Mansion and the Reactor. He is currently convinced that a vandal ransacked both and is writing the report to submit to the Director upon our return.”

“Sounds good to me,” Cloud said, changing as quickly as possible. He put the dirty clothes away and zipped up the back. “When are we headed back to Midgar?”

“The day after tomorrow.” Sephiroth looked over his shoulder and turned fully once he realized Cloud had finished changing. “Zack wanted to spend a day touring the town properly before we left. I believe he said Tifa would be our guide.”

“Perfect,” Cloud said. He sucked in a breath and scratched the back of his head. “I was hoping to avoid her. The last thing I need is for Tifa to recognize me.”

“Is that so?”

“Tifa and I grew up together, so she knows me better than anyone,” Cloud said. He huffed and crossed his arms. “The only reason she hasn’t recognized the young me yet is because I refused to talk and kept my helmet on the entire time I was in town.”

“So it would be rather distracting for her if she knew your young self was here?” Sephiroth asked. Cloud dropped his arms and looked at the man, who had a tiny quirk of his lip raised in the corner. “Is that correct?”

“It would be, wouldn’t it?” Cloud said, feeling a laugh bubble in his chest. “I have a feeling I know where you’re going with that suggestion.”

“I thought you would.” Sephiroth nodded and walked across the room to the door. He paused at Cloud’s shoulder to nod. “I’ll see you in the morning, Cloud.”

He left to enter his own room, leaving Cloud with a shiver hearing his name from Sephiroth again.

Cloud forced himself to focus on a plan to distract Tifa, and not the way Sephiroth had changed how he said Cloud’s name. His voice had a kinder tone. Not as cold.

Not as threatening—Tifa.

Focus on Tifa.

* * *

After the morning came, Zack, Sephiroth, Cloud, and a handful of infantryman gathered outside the hotel, waiting for Tifa to be their guide. A photographer lingered around the group, snapping pics every so often. Cloud ignored him, waiting for the start of the day.

When Tifa arrived, wearing her brown cowgirl outfit, Cloud put his plan into action.

“Cloud!” he shouted, with his voice as light as he could make it. He held up his skirt as he trotted over to his startled, younger self. “I wanted to thank you again for helping with my luggage the other day. Things have been so busy, I didn’t get a chance to!”

Tifa took the bait.

From the corner of Cloud’s eye, he saw her wide eyes and her open mouth. The girl power walked to their side and shoved Cloud out of the way to focus on his younger self, stiff in his uniform.

“Cloud? Is that you?” Tifa ripped the helmet off and shoved the scarf down, revealing the young Cloud’s terrified expression. “Have you been here the entire time?”

“Tifa!” Young Cloud said, stepping back. He grabbed his scarf and fixed it back in place, covering the lower half of his face. “Yes?”

“Why didn’t you tell me!” Tifa yelled. She grabbed Cloud by the arm and dragged him to the outside of the group, not stopping as she pushed through everyone. Tifa shouted over her shoulder, “Plan’s changed! I’m going to get my dad to take you guys around town, because Cloud and I have to catch up!”

Cloud pushed at her arm, stumbling over his feet as she tugged. “Tifa, wait!”

The headstrong woman gave no room for argument and shoved Cloud into Tifa’s house. The door slammed behind them, though they could hear Tifa’s muffled voice shouting through the walls.

Zack whistled. “I wonder what that was about.”

“Who knows?” Cloud said, covering his mouth to hide his smile. Tifa was only angry because she missed Cloud. She’d calm down soon enough—he was sure. “I hope I didn’t get him into trouble.”

“I’m sure he’ll be fine,” Zack said. He chuckled and slapped his thigh. “But let’s make sure we check on him before the day is out, huh?”

Tifa’s father exited the house with a baffled expression a few minutes later. He joined the group and said, “I guess I’m giving the tour.”

“We thank you for your time,” Sephiroth said, taking the diplomatic approach. “Shall we?”

“Let’s see what this town has to offer!” Zack said, throwing his arm up. “Let’s go!”

The tour went much better the second time around—for Cloud and the tour group. The same couldn’t be said for his younger counterpart, and Cloud vowed he’d make it up to him as soon as he could.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was a little stuck on how to continue this next part and my Muse went “New POV.” And I went “Okay then! New POV.”
> 
> So here’s a third point of view to add to the mix. Because he wants to have a bigger role in the story and I can’t deny him because I love him. :D Thank you for reading and enjoy!

Ms. Etro had the worst timing.

“I can not believe you’ve been in town this whole time and didn’t say hello!”

Cloud pulled his scarf further up his face to cover his nose. When he’d first heard his name from Ms. Etro, his heart had fluttered for two seconds. She said thank you! Ms. Etro noticed him enough, even after spending all her time with General Sephiroth. Cloud thought for two seconds he might have the slightest chance to get to know her better.

“Worse yet, I bet you were planning to leave without saying a word, weren’t you?”

But then he’d turned just enough to see the recognition dawn in Tifa’s eyes. All thoughts of Ms. Etro left Cloud and he knew he was screwed.

“Did you really think I’d make fun of you for not getting into S.O.L.D.I.E.R.? You were a kid when you made that promise!”

Cloud hunched further in on himself, face still half hidden in his infantryman assigned scarf. It was less worrying about Tifa’s teasing and more sheer embarrassment for his failures, but he supposed they came from the same lack of distrust in Tifa’s affection. Cloud left to become someone bigger and he’d failed.

Her anger was earned and Cloud felt bad about that, too.

“Whatever, I guess you had your reasons,” Tifa said, dropping to sit on the coffee table. She kicked her legs out, tapping the tips of her boots together. Her anger faded away like a sunset and she grinned at him with a warm smile. “I’m still miffed you hid, but I guess being happy to see you is making me forgive you easier.”

“Thanks, Tifa.” Cloud pulled the scarf down to see the girl better. Tifa was always something special, and it appeared that hadn’t changed. “I’m sorry I hid. I just…didn’t want to be a disappointment.”

Tifa didn’t comment, but she did narrow her eyes. She leaned back on her arms and changed the subject. “Did you see your mom at least?”

“I did,” Cloud said. He nodded and bit his lip behind his scarf shield. “She promised not to tell you I was here—for my safety, since we both figured you’d take my hiding badly.”

“She would cover for you, and she was right,” Tifa said, grinning. She hopped off the coffee table and peered down at Cloud, still perched on a kitchen chair from his scolding. “Speaking of your mother and older women, you seem to have made a new friend. What was her name? Etro?”

“Yes,” Cloud said, sitting up. He let go of his scarf and leaned forward in the chair. “My unit rescued Ms. Etro from the snow on our last big mission. She’s working at Shinra in a department store now thanks to Zack and the General.”

“They do both seem pretty smitten with her,” Tifa said, putting her hands on her hips. She stared hard at Cloud before scrunching her nose in thought. “You know, she sort of reminds me of someone.”

“Does she?”

“Yeah, I felt like I knew her from somewhere,” Tifa said, putting a chin to her hand. “But I didn’t get to see her much because she was always glued to the General’s side or running off on her own.”

“Zack said she came out here to take her mind off things.” Cloud clasped his hands together and squeezed. He couldn’t imagine all the horrible things she’d been through to put her out in the snow. It was hard to picture such a bright, strong-willed woman a victim. “That’s probably why she’s been scarce—”

“I got it! I know exactly where Iv’e seen her before!” Tifa exclaimed, smacking one fist into the other. The impact made Cloud jump in his seat. “Ms. Etro looks like your mom!”

“Ms. Etro looks like my mom?” Cloud frowned. That wasn’t right, was it? They had surface similarities at best: They were both blonde and had the same face shape…and they did look alike, didn’t they? “Huh. I hadn’t noticed until you mentioned it.”

“You were probably too smitten to notice. You looked pretty happy when she called your name, Cloud.” Tifa laughed and grabbed Cloud in a headlock, ruffling his hair to make it more wild than it already was. “Does that make you a narcissist? You look like your mom and Ms. Etro looks like her, so you have a crush on someone that looks like yourself.”

“And what if I do?” Cloud asked, huffing hard enough to shift the fabric of his scarf. “Are you saying my mom isn’t pretty?”

“Of course you only focus on the part about your mother.” Tifa let go of Cloud and nudged his shoulder with her knuckles. “And I know you’ve got it bad if you’re not even going to deny the teasing.”

Tifa shook her head and huffed, biting her lip as she thought about her next words. She crossed her arms again, leaning over and pushing up her breasts under her arms—Cloud tried not to look at them directly.

“But yes, Cloud, your mom is very pretty—which means you are too since you take after her.” She yanked down Cloud’s scarf and looked him in the face. “You’ve grown up a lot since I’ve last seen you.”

“You too.”

Cloud averted his eyes to look at the floor. Tifa still had her same warmth and energy, but there was a maturity there too. Tifa had grown up and was taking her place as a leader in town—she’d even been in charge of giving the General a tour! Cloud felt far behind her—he still felt like the little boy that left town.

No wonder Ms. Etro spent most of her time looking at Zack and General Sephiroth instead of him.

“That’s what happens when time passes, I think.” Cloud swallowed and pulled his scarf over his nose again, though he let it go instead of holding it there. “Time doesn’t stop when we’re apart.”

“I want to go back to the teasing.” Tifa took off her had and fanned her face with it. Unless he was imagining it, there was a dusting of pink on her cheeks. “The atmosphere got way too serious too fast.”

“Sorry.”

“Instead of apologizing, tell me about Ms. Etro instead.” Tifa dropped her hat on her head with a wide grin. “If you all are leaving tomorrow, I’ve only got a few hours to help you out.”

“Help me out?”

“Getting her attention of course!” Tifa laughed. “What else are good friends for?”

“I think she might like the General,” Cloud whispered. Ms. Etro and the General spent near an entire day losing track of time in each other’s company. His brief moment of fantasy aside when Ms. Etro called his name, he didn’t have much of a chance. “I think she’s out of my league.”

Tifa’s grin stretched even wider. “Not when I’m done.”

Cloud buried his entire face in his scarf.

* * *

“Oh, good! You’re back!” Tifa shouted, waving at Cloud’s fellow infantryman and superior officers. Her death grip on Cloud’s arm kept him from fleeing. “I need a second opinion.”

To Cloud’s horror, she yanked him out from behind her and thrust him to the center of attention with both hands on her back. Everyone stared at him. A few jaws opened in disbelief, including that of Zack. The General kept his ever present blank stare, but Ms. Etro covered her mouth.

Cloud dropped his head down and wished he still had his scarf to hide behind.

“You see Cloud here admitted that he doesn’t own a suit, even after moving to Midgar.” Tifa slapped both hands on his shoulders and forced his back straight, hard enough to knock his head back upright. “So I decided to be the good friend that I am and helped him pick out one. But Cloud here doesn’t believe me when I says it looks good on him, so I need your help to get that thought right out of his head.”

Tifa had dressed Cloud up like a doll, finding him a dress jacket and vest to match a pair of slacks that somehow fit him perfectly.

Zack whistled and crossed his arms. “You should listen to her, Cloud. You look great!”

“Thanks,” Cloud muttered. Whether the suit looked nice or not wasn’t the point. He didn’t even know where she got it. It must have belonged to her dad or some—

“Zack is right,” the General said. Cloud snapped his head up to see the man openly looking him over from head to toe. He then turned to Ms. Etro with a soft smile that made Cloud’s cheeks heat and said, “Doesn’t Mr. Strife look dashing?”

Ms. Etro made a joking sound behind her hand, her cheeks turning the cutest shade of pink that almost distracted Cloud from his own blushing face.

He didn’t know what made him redder: Hearing himself be complimented by General Sephiroth, seeing General Sephiroth play along with Tifa’s scheme to make everyone think he was handsome, or Ms. Etro blushing in embarrassment—which led Cloud to believe she thought he was handsome and the General called her out on it.

Cloud’s heart might not be able to take another compliment.

As if knowing his plight, the General decided to test that theory.

“I must commend Ms. Tifa’s taste,” General Sephiroth said. He kept watching Cloud with his deep eyes, though he addressed the woman next to him. “Don’t you agree, Etro? Mr. Strife cleans up rather nicely.”

“He does.” Ms. Etro sucked in a breath and her face relaxed into a smile, though her cheeks were still pink. “Ms. Lockhart did a wonderful job choosing something for you.”

“What did I tell you, Cloud?” Tifa said, smacking him on the back. She dared to wink and nodded in Ms. Etro’s direction. “You’re a looker.”

“Tifa,” Cloud hissed. “Knock it off.”

“I’m only telling the truth,” Tifa said. She smacked Cloud twice on the back again. “What can I say?”

Cloud sighed—she really was just looking out for him. “I think I’m going to change back into my uniform now. I’m still sort of on duty, you know.”

“Nonsense,” the General said, cutting in. He approached Cloud—oh, he was closer than he ever was when they shared a truck to visit the town—and put his hand on Cloud’s shoulder. “As your superior officer, I have the power to wave your dress code. Ms. Lockhart and the town have been such gracious hosts, I feel it would be rude to deny her efforts in giving you such a thoughtful gift.”

“Uh.” Cloud couldn’t form any other words. Ms. Etro was staring at him with her eyes wide and General Sephiroth’s hadn’t was still on his shoulder. “Um.”

“I grant you permission to wear your civilian clothes until we return to Midgar.” General Sephiroth squeezed his shoulder before removing his hand and returning to Ms. Etro’s side. “Shall we break for dinner?”

“You bet!” Zack said, shooting a hand into the air. “I’m starving!”

The group of dispersed as they headed toward the hotel. Ms. Etro kept sending looks his way, glancing between him and Tifa before she shook her head and jogged to the front of the group near Zack and the General.

“Did you see that double take?” Tifa said, leaning on Cloud’s shoulder by her elbow. “She was checking you out.”

“You didn’t have to make such a big show out of this,” Cloud said. He crossed his arms, staring down at the nice fabric of his sleeves. “You could have just talked with her.”

“This is more direct,” Tifa said. She patted Cloud’s back and kept smiling. “Come on, where’s my thank you? I proved you’re handsome enough to catch a lady’s eye and you were complimented by your personal hero thanks to my efforts.”

“It was still embarrassing.”

“You’re dressed in a suit. You look awesome.” Tifa put both hands between his back and full on shoved him forward toward the Shinra group. “Go take a seat next to Ms. Etro at dinner and be dashing.”

“Tifa.” Cloud dug his heels into the ground. “Nothing about me is dashing.”

“Okay, you’re into self sabotage,” Tifa said. She grabbed Cloud’s arm and dragged him after the group. “That makes my job more difficult, but I won’t abandon you.”

“Tifa?”

“It’s time to break out the big guns,” Tifa said. Her grip tightened on his arm and she shot him a wicked smile over her shoulder. “Childhood stories.”

“Tifa!”

Cloud pleaded every step of the way but the moment Tifa burst into the hotel dining area and zeroed in on Ms. Etro sitting with the General and Zack, he knew there would be no saving him.


End file.
